Let Love Back In Again
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Quinn comes home the summer before her last year of Law School at Columbia, she meets Rachel - child prodigy - trapped in a relationship coming to a dead end. Will they fight their attractions for each other or will they give into it? and what will happen once summer is over? - G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: G!P Faberry story, if you don't like it don't read it. **

CHAPTER 1

She was tired. She had spent the past 9 hours sitting behind the wheel, stuck behind snails and avoiding the crazy drivers, while mentally listing the reasons why she chose to go back to her hometown instead of spending it in the City or abroad with her friends.

Money was not a problem, both her parents and he personal trust fund granted her a good lifestyle, but the divorce between her mother and father was still too fresh not to play a good kindred daughter, who juggled her time between them.

She did not know what had happened but she was not naïve enough to think her parents would have lasted forever. They were too different and love was definitely not enough to overcome the miles between them; maybe it was just for the best.

She sighed at the sight of the Welcome sign, marking the entrance to the city that slept even too much for her own liking; maybe the years spent at Yale and then in New York had gotten her used to pretentious rhythms, but Lima – Ohio – was really too small to even fulfill her dreams and her adventures. A house with a white picket fence? Not her cup of tea.

She took her time to look around herself, crossing some families with kids or elders sitting on the park benches, as she took turns and familiar streets before stopping in front of her childhood home. The house was probably the biggest in the neighborhood, if not even in the whole damn town. "When Fabrays play, they play big". She could almost hear her Grandfather's words in her ears, reminding her of the wealth and the power they carried, it was part of her heritage.

Stopping the car, she took in a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel one more time before slipping out of the driver seat, stretching her sore limbs. She tapped her fingers on the roof of the car, looking around for familiar faces but no one was apparently there, probably too busy lurking in the shadows of their homes, taking a peak from behind the curtains. Chuckling softly, she shut the door closed and locked the car.

The path to the main door hadn't changed much, but the garden was blossoming with renewed colors and flowers, probably another outcome of the divorce. She stood in the doorway, running a hand through her hair and went to put her key into the lock, when the doorknob turned and the mahogany door was pulled open from the inside.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Fabray." A slightly familiar brunette was on the other side of the doorway, still not having noticed the blonde frozen in her spot. "Oh hello?" The brunette was slightly shorter than her, wearing a red sundress and low strapless sandals, matching her outfit. Everything was completed by a small headband, with the same color.

"Hello?" Quinn's hand was still suspended mid-air, with her key between her fingers. Who was this stranger in her house? Had her mother sold the house without telling her?

"Who are you?" The brunette stood rooted in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I should be asking you that question, since this is my house or at least, I hope it still is." Quinn tried to take a peek inside, catching some familiar pictures and furniture pieces.

"Oh, you are Mrs. Fabray's daughter. I apology for my inquiry, I am-"

"QUINNIE!" Mrs. Fabray's loud voice startled both girls. The elder woman walked through the doorway and engulfed her youngest daughter in a tight embrace, kissing her face wherever she could reach, despite the embrace.

"Mom!" Quinn tried to pull back from the death grip, mostly after hearing a soft giggle coming from the brunette standing there, who was enjoying the scene too much for her own liking. "Mom, we have guests." She whispered loudly and pulled out from those arms, fixing her oxford shirt and her hair.

"Oh dear, Rachel is not a guest. She is my vocal coach!" Judy turned towards the brunette, smiling brightly at her before turning back to her puzzled daughter. "I am entering a musical contest in Cleveland and Rachel was kind enough to give me lessons. She was on Broadway, right dear?"

"Broadway? Very nice. Maybe I saw some of your plays." Quinn looked over the brunette, who had visibly saddened. "I am Quinn, nice to meet you."

"Rachel, very pleased to make your acquaintance." Rachel shook the blonde's outstretched hand, meeting her gaze briefly. "I really should let you get some rest, the trip must have been long. I will see you soon, both."

"Oh dear, do you need a lift? Quinn can take you home, right Quinnie?" Judy looked between the two, who were still engaging a weird staring contest.

"Sure, no problem." Quinn nodded sincerely.

"I'd like to take a walk, I'll drop by the tire shop and have Finn take me home. It was a pleasure, really. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel smiled lightly and then walked down the driveway, before crossing the street and taking the first road on the right, disappearing from their sight.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Thanks for the exquisite dinner, Mom. We could have ordered take out." Quinn pushed her plate to the side, finishing the last sip of her wine and wiping her mouth with the napkin. Her mother had definitely gone out of her way to make her favorite meal, from scratch.

"Oh don't be silly. Take out is for emergency, I hope I taught you better than relying on junk food, Lucy." Judy pushed her napkin aside and poured herself another glass of wine, relaxing back in her chair.

"Yes, Mother." Quinn chuckled and reached forward, covering her mother's hand with her own. "How are you doing? Is the divorce going smoothly or should I kick some sense into Dad?"

"I never met someone as stubborn as your Father, but if you can manage to put some sense into him, you might be the only one meant to succeed." Judy squeezed her daughter's fingers.

"Is he being an asshole? Do you have a good lawyer? I can call some friend of mine and-"

"Oh shush, we are not even reaching that point, Lucy, and don't badmouth your father. He is just being petty on some things." The elder woman stood up, grabbing the dirty dishes and walking to the kitchen, followed by her daughter carrying the glasses and the remaining items.

"Such as? You have somewhere to stay, right?" Quinn started loading the dishwasher and looked up at her mother, who nodded softly.

"He is not going to touch this house; it belongs to both of us. He just doesn't want to be reasonable about the lake house and the boat."

"Well, you have the house at the Hamptons right? The lake house could be his?" The blonde student leaned against the counter, watching her mother put the coffee pot on. "You never liked the boat, anyway."

"Oh gosh, I feel like talking to your father." Judy scoffed and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. "The boat is named after me, ergo it should be mine!"

"I am sorry, Mom. It's just that you never learnt how to take the boat out. I'd tell you to leave it to him and you get the Harley?" Quinn hugged her mother from behind, kissing her cheek apologetically.

"Oh yes! I forgot about the Harley. Good idea, Quinnie." Judy clapped her hands in joy and poured some coffee in two mugs, missing her daughter's scowl at the nickname.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn followed her best friend inside the crowded house.

The party was definitely at its peak. People were doing cannon balls in the pool, some other were dancing wherever they found enough space to do so and alcohol was flowing like the worst fraternity and sorority parties she had ever attended, in her college years. She had just gotten back from New York and was happy enough to sit by her own pool, drinking a beer and reading her favorite book when Dave had asked her to meet him at his house and follow him to this party, not to miss out on the fun.

Almost two hours later, the fun was supposedly still there but she was bored as fuck. Her ears ached from the music blasting from everywhere and her thirst for alcoholic beverages had become less alluring as the hours went by. She stood by the furthest corner of the backyard, staring up at the sky when she heard the distinct voices of two people arguing, not too far from where stood.

Looking back, she spotted Rachel – visibly soaked to the bones – moving her hands and yelling back into some guy's face. She had seen him around, for sure, but wasn't able to place the name, not that she even cared about it. Turning slightly, she managed to catch the heated exchange, without making it too obvious she was staring. She kept on sipping from her beer bottle, enjoying the small show within the party from an external and outside perspective. She knew she had very good observation skills and this was another chance to put them to good use.

Rachel was barely catching a breath between words, making sure to prove her point across. She was too angry to even notice the colder breeze blowing from the North, making Quinn shiver herself. She was pointing to the crowd and the pool and then back at herself, reviewing the events that had led to her current state. What really amused Quinn, though, was the way the tall guy was taking everything in, frowning and even appearing lost. Maybe he was too inebriated to follow her or maybe – Quinn's personal favorite – just too slow. He didn't look like the brightest crayon of the box.

As soon as Rachel had let everything out, she had inwardly stepped closer. She knew the other guy had too many inches on her, but she knew how things could go, she had seen it too many times. Her feet hadn't carried her too close and her front was still facing away from them, but she could hear his words and detect the angry tone, as he tried to defend himself and, apparently, his circle of friends who had thrown the petite brunette in the pool just because it was "funny". He took advantage of their height difference, towering over the brunette and reminding her that his friends were the only friends they had. Each word was more spiteful and harder to digest. Each tone was darker and more slurred. He was drunk and mean enough to shut her, before walking away without a glance back.

"Here, take this. You are going to catch a cold." Quinn draped her jacket over the brunette's trembling shoulders. She couldn't really tell if she was crying or just feeling cold, but she couldn't really ignore that ache in her stomach, after what she had witnessed.

"I will ruin it; I can't take it." Rachel wiped her eyes with her hands, trying to look less miserable as she faced the kind stranger. "Quinn?"

"Funny to meet you here, guess we have more acquaintances in common than we thought so." The blonde helped her in her jacket, zipping it up and rubbing her arms and shoulders gently, trying to provide some warmth. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No. Finn…he means well. It was my fault." Rachel whispered softly, sobbing lightly. "I should go find him and apologize."

"Let him calm down, he is too mad to even accept your apology. Take this." Quinn grabbed her handkerchief from the pocket of her jacket and wiped her cheeks and eyes gently. "There, all better. No one should dare to make someone as beautiful as you cry." She whispered softly, retreating her hand from the girl's face.

"I am not beautiful." Rachel whispered, mostly to herself, looking down at their feet.

"You are very beautiful. I am surprised you don't hear that enough." The blonde lifted the collar of her jacket and looked around to spot Dave or even the tall guy from before. "Do you need a lift home? You should get out of these clothes and jump in a hot shower."

"I came with Finn. I should go find him." Rachel pulled from the blonde's tender touch, ready to unzip her jacket and give it back to her. "Please take this and I am sorry for having caused you so much trouble."

"Don't worry about that, let me help you find him." Quinn took the jacket back, despite the protests and looked around in the crowd, trying to spot someone as tall as the guy in question.

"It's something I should do on my own, please. Thank you again." With that said, the brunette slipped out of her grasp and walked back in the house, disappearing from her sight. The blonde stayed rooted there, holding onto the jacket and her handkerchief.

"Quinn! Where have you been? I was looking for you!" Dave wrapped her in a side hug, kissing her cheek sloppily. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Dave, do you know who is the guy with Rachel?" She spotted the couple in the crowd, pointing at them with her finger.

"Berry? Oh yes, that's Finn Hudson. He was the quarterback at McKinley High, don't you remember him?" Dave hiccupped and leaned heavily on his friend, whose gaze was fixed on the couple visibly making up on by the window that led to the backyard.

"No. Why does she sound familiar?" She looked over to him, who was grinning like a fool and stared between the kissing couple and her interested friend.

"She led McKinley to win the Glee National Championship and took off to New York. You would have known that if you had joined Vocal Adrenaline, we beat them every year until our senior year." Dave rested his head against his friend's shoulder, closing his eyes not to see the backyard spin around him.

"Have they been together for long?" Quinn slipped her arm around her friend's waist, holding him up and moving to the closest lawn chair for them to sit on. Her eyes couldn't help but go back to the brunette leaning against the guy's arm, as he played beer pong with his friends.

"Very long, Hudson popped Berry's cherry despite the rumors of many girls behind Berry's back, she left New York for him. They got married 4 years ago." Dave breathed in deeply, burping lightly. "Q-ball, I don't feel very well."

"Let me take you home, big guy." Quinn stood up, holding Dave against her as she walked toward her parked car. As she walked away, she turned to stare back inside, catching Rachel's eyes with hers for one last gaze.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn was sorting through her old things, in her bedroom, when the doorbell rang. She wasn't really expecting anyone and her mother had gone out in the early morning, to run few errands around town. She dusted her hands on her shorts, making sure they covered her fully and let the hem of the shirt run a bit longer over her front, before walking barefoot downstairs. The summer heat was not that unbearable, but it still got her sweaty enough to feel the clothes stick to her body in an uncomfortable way and her cheeks flush, on their own accord.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn was surprised to find the brunette standing there, with her hands clasped together and a messenger bag draped over her shoulder.

"I am here for my 10 AM lesson with Mrs. Fabray, is it a bad moment?" Rachel took a second look at her outfit, taking mental note of her appearance. "I didn't mean to wake you up, you must be trying to get some rest here."

"I was just moving things around and getting rid of the old stuff. My mom must have forgotten about her lesson; do you want me to call her quickly? Maybe she is on her way back." The blonde reached for her phone, starting to dial the familiar number.

"Don't worry about that, we can reschedule at a better time. Thanks for the offer, have a good rest of the day, Quinn." Rachel turned on her heels, ready to walk away from the blonde and go back to that empty house and wait for Finn to get back.

"Wait. Do you want a cup of coffee? I could use a break, plus I'd like to know more about this contest in Cleveland." The blonde stepped aside and welcomed the brunette in, who silently accepted her offer. Quinn mentally patted herself on the back, for having found such a quick way to get the other girl to stay. "How do you like your coffee?"

"1 sugar and a bit of soy milk, but I assume your mother only has dairy. So black with sugar will be fine as well." Rachel sat at the kitchen table, watching the blonde move around the kitchen to retrieve the mugs and the sugar.

"Ha! My mom stocked on soy milk for you, then." Quinn smiled triumphantly and sat the soy milk on the table, beside her own regular milk. "How long have you been giving my mom lessons, Rachel?" She still faced the coffee pot, waiting for it to be ready.

"Not really for long. I think one of my Daddies recommended me to her and it was just 3 months ago." Rachel thanked her for the cup and stirred it slowly, blowing some cold air on the hot beverage.

"One of your Daddies? As in you have more than one?" Quinn raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Yes, I have two fathers. Is there a problem with that?" Rachel knew that Lima was still a too small place to be that understanding, but she still held hope for the youngest generations to be more open and accepting towards another kind of love.

"Of course not, I'd be pretty hypocrite if I had issues. I was just surprised, that's all." The blonde smiled and walked to the kitchen cabinets, retrieving the cookie jar only to find it empty. "Oh darn it. Where are my cookies?" She pouted down at the empty box and sighed in defeat.

"Oh gosh, are you serious?" Rachel couldn't help but giggle. The young woman in front of her was probably her age, but could revert in a cute and younger version of herself so quickly.

"I am very serious. My mom knows not to mess with my breakfast cookies." Quinn sighed and leaned back into the seat, sipping her coffee with a pout.

"Well, I make terrific chocolate chips cookies. Maybe I could make some for you?" Rachel stood up and walked to the cabinets, checking around for the ingredients but some were clearly missing. "I am afraid they have to wait, you lack some of the ingredients."

"What about running to the store quickly? I really wanna taste those cookies of yours, now that you mention it." The blonde jumped to her feet and grabbed a notepad and a pen, handing it to the brunette. "Write down a list and I'll go change quickly!" With that said, she ran all the way upstairs and into the shower, to wash the dirt off herself, unaware of the silent but smiling brunette standing in her kitchen.

Half an hour later, Quinn was pushing the shopping cart along the store aisles. Her eyes were scanning each shelf and fridge for something delicious to buy and, whenever she found something, she didn't even think twice before adding it to the cart, that was now filled with more items than those on Rachel's list. The brunette, on the other end, couldn't help but chuckle at the pile of unlisted food filling the cart. Getting groceries had always been a quick and boring task for her, trying to keep it within their limited budget and sacrificing most of her more expensive vegan food.

"Could you make vegan cookies too?" Quinn stopped the cart, staring up at the brunette who was lost in her own thoughts and just snapped out of it.

"Why would you like to go vegan?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, challenging the blonde's dietary habits.

"I am open to the experience of veganism, but I'd really like for you to have some food around the house when you come visit." The blonde walked to the snacks section, going through some vegan friendly foods as the brunette stayed behind, taken aback by her comment.

"You shouldn't go through that much trouble for me, Quinn. I barely stay for a couple of hours." Rachel tried to put the snacks back, but the blonde held them high above their heads.

"Nonsense. I'd really like if you stopped by even past the business hours with my mom." The taller girl threw some packages back into the cart, not even checking if they had made or missed it. "I don't have many friends in this town, Rachel, and I would like to get to know you better." She smiled softly and walked back to the cart, pushing it forward towards the dessert aisle.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

True to her statement, Quinn was really interested in getting to know Rachel better. Besides Dave, she couldn't really say she had too many friends left in Lima; most of her tight friends were either from Yale or back in New York. Rachel was the first person that actually spiked her interest. Maybe it was just because of her obvious talented nature, her passion or maybe it was because she had gotten strangely attracted by her and by her challenging background, that made her even more interesting to Quinn's eyes.

Friday's lesson was usually a bit shorter than usual, because Judy had her weekly book meeting with her neighbors that started in the late afternoon and usually lasted until after dinner, making it a hell of a long meeting. Quinn was sprawled on the couch, nose buried in one of her favorite novels, when Judy had left with the explicit order to take care of their guests. The blonde had rolled her eyes at that order, but she couldn't really complain of the company she had been left with.

"So, what are your usual plans for Friday's nights? Does Finn take you out for dinner?" Quinn sat up on the couch, patting the space beside herself for the brunette to take.

"It used to be like that, but lately I just head to my Daddies' while Finn goes out with his co-workers. He says he needs some time for himself, from time to time." Rachel sighed and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes temporarily.

"That just happens to be on weekly basis, huh?" The blonde already disliked this Finn guy and she didn't even have the displeasure to speak with him. "Do your Daddies expect you for dinner or do you think I can borrow you for one night?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel looked at the blonde, who wore a knowing smile. She couldn't really stop staring at the way those lips had twisted, revealing a string of pearly white and perfect teeth that could make dentists proud of their job.

"You will see. Let me grab my keys and we can go." Quinn bolted out of her seat and slipped a pair of flats on, before retrieving her set of keys and her wallet. She waited by the door, keeping it open for Rachel before following her out to her car.

"Can you give me a hint about where we are going? I didn't even bring a spare change of clothes, what if my outfit is inadequate?" The brunette fastened her seatbelt, looking over at her companion who had still that same smile plastered on her face.

"Inadequate? You could wear a mail sack and you'd still look great." Quinn winked at her, smirking proudly at the soft blush tinting the brunette's cheeks. "Your outfit is very appropriate for where I'm taking you, plus there's no one else I'd bring with me, to test this experience out."

"Oh geez, should I feel flattered or scared? What about your best friend?" Rachel looked even more worried, at that revelation.

"He is not really into this kind of stuff, he has trust issues with food." The blonde shrugged as she sat the destination on her iPhone, before connecting it to the Bluetooth of the car. "I am sure you'll like it, just trust me on this." With that said, she started the car and pulled out of her house's driveway.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Quinn, I am not totally comfortable with this. Quinn?" Rachel reached forward, trying to make any contact with the girl sitting across from her, who was silently smiling and avoiding the touch, just to see the brunette squirm some more. "Quinn? Are you there? This is not funny!" She tried to peek under the blindfold, but a pair of gentle hands kept it in place.

"I am here, sorry." The blonde scooted closer to the table and covered the girl's hands with hers, smiling when she felt her relax under her touch.

"Don't do that again, Quinn Fabray." Rachel knew she was pouting. She had wanted to try this kind of "dark dining" restaurants for a while, but Finn had never liked the idea, also given to the expensive food they served there.

"Sorry, it was just too hard to resist the chance of teasing you." The blonde reached for the food in the middle of the table and scooped some with the fork, moving it to the other girl's mouth. "Open up."

"Is there any trace of meat or dairy?" Rachel pulled back, closing her mouth. She had limited her vegan habits, because of their limited budget, but she tried to honor it if she could.

"This is a vegan friendly restaurant and personally picked the vegan items, so that you wouldn't have to worry about being fed, without inspecting the food yourself." Quinn moved the fork closer to the girl's mouth, who finally gave in and opened it, welcoming the small piece of lasagna in.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good. Is it vegetarian lasagna with zucchini and artichokes?" The brunette savored the small portion, chewing on it slowly before swallowing it down.

"Bingo. You are very good at this." The blonde smiled and moved the straw to Rachel's lips, letting her take a sip from her soda glass. "Do you still regret having followed me here?"

"Never regretted, just being doubtful Quinn." The shorter girl, tugged the blindfold off her eyes and got another piece of lasagna, gently moaning in appreciation. "When is my turn to test your trust?" She smirked with mirth and dug into her plate, almost finishing it.

"Go ahead. I am quite famished myself, after that small appetizer we shared." The blonde called the waiter over and placed the blindfold over her eyes, reclining back into the seat, with her arms crossed over her chest.

The brunette looked down through the menu, scanning the different choices and pointing to the waiter silently, not to give the blonde any hint about it. As soon as she was done, she took a moment to observe the girl across from her. She was undoubtedly beautiful, she couldn't really deny that. She looked like one of those popular girls that used to walk down her high school hallways, showing off their perfect bodies in those tight Cheerio outfits and making her feel unsure of herself. How could she really compete with that? How could she still do that, when someone like Quinn sat across from her? What was she even doing there? What did she even see in her?

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" Quinn voice broke her out of her daze, almost as if she could read through that uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you bring me here, Quinn? I have a husband, I shouldn't be here." Rachel shook her head and reached for her purse, searching for enough money to pay for her half.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde lowered her blindfold down around her neck. She could read the worry and the panic in the girl's eyes, but still couldn't understand what had triggered that.

"I shouldn't be here, I am sorry but I have to go." The shorter girl stood up and gathered her things, walking towards the main exit with the blonde hot on her heels.

"Rachel, wait up." Years of gymnastics and her running habits were helpful to catch up with the girl, just outside the restaurant, before she started dialing for a taxi. "Hey, what happened? Did I do or say something that offended you? You could have just kicked me under the table." Quinn stood in front of Rachel, lowering herself to meet her eyes with hers.

"You don't get it, Quinn. Girls like you shouldn't waste their time with someone like me." Rachel looked away from the blonde, shivering lightly.

"Girls like me? What does that even mean?" Quinn scratched the back of her head, confused about that statement. "I told you that I would like to be your friend, nothing else. I like you, Rachel, why should there be something wrong with it?"

"You are a successful college student, for God's sake, you went to Yale and you live in NY. I am just a small town girl who got left behind and dreamt too big." Rachel raised her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. "You and I come from different worlds. You are going to forget about Lima, as soon as summer is over."

"Do you believe I am that shallow? Lima is my hometown, of course I will always think about it. I have friends left in New Haven, but just because I moved to New York it doesn't mean I don't keep in touch nor care about them." Quinn huffed and sighed in deeply. "Look, I don't know who you think I am or what kind of strange stereotype I remind you of, but I am nothing like those girls. Up to you whether you want to trust me on this." The blonde shook her head in disappointment. "I'll go pay and I'll take you home." With that said, she walked back inside to retrieve her things and pay the bill, leaving Rachel to her thoughts outside.

**please let me know what you think**


	2. AN

A/N: apologies for the text issues. Chapter 2 is now up! See the following chapter

thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 - New

new chapter 2 is up...sorry!

CHAPTER 2

The drive back to Lima had been uncomfortably silent; Quinn had kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, having taken the hands off her wheel only to shut the radio off, while Rachel stared out of the window, mentally kicking herself for having ruined a night of fun. After the wedding, she had lost most of her close friends, so why was she rebuffing the idea of knowing this girl better? She just wanted to spend a night of fun out and she had put it to an abrupt end, without even knowing why. Sighing, she rested her forehead against the car window, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. Had the temperature literally dropped or was it just the cold tension between them?

"Here, take this." Quinn reached in the backseat of her car, retrieving her Yale sweater and handing it to the brunette, who took it. "I can turn up the heat, if you prefer."

"No. This will suffice, thanks." Rachel slipped the sweater on, inhaling the blonde's perfume that had permeated the fabric of the sweater. "Won't you be cold?"

"I am accustomed to it, my Coach trained us to bear the worst weather conditions." The blonde chuckled lightly, remembering the old high school days under Sue Sylvester.

"Tell me about it?" Rachel turned in her seat, facing the blonde driver who quickly looked at her and then went back to stare at the road.

"Well, I believe most of her methods would be considered child abuse but she didn't really care. She had her ways to get away with that and no one could really do much to stop her. I was a sophomore when she dropped us in the woods, with just a flashlight and Swiss knife, and left us there for the whole weekend. She called it teambuilding but most of the girls were just scared as hell." Quinn shook her head and showed her right palm, scarred from the forefinger down to the wrist. "I got this scar that night, I lifted a branch and it cut through my skin."

"That's a pretty deep cut." Rachel traced the scar with her fingers, feeling another shiver run through her body at the feeling of their skins touch. "Did you medicate it properly?"

"Not really, I was in the woods. My Dad was furious and wanted to sue the school, but it surely shaped my personality." Quinn brushed her thumb along Rachel's wrist, feeling her fingers trace along her scar wish such tenderness. "It was not that bad though, I owe her my survival skills."

"Wait, was she that psycho teacher from Carmel High, who trained the Cheerios and Soccer team?" The shorter brunette rested her hand back in her lap.

"Our teams won 4 Championships in a row. She was a winner." Quinn parked the car in front of the brunette's driveway. "Here we are, this is the right address?" The blonde looked over at the house, with no lights on nor anything else showing a slight sign of life inside.

"Yes, this is the right address. Finn must be still out with his friends." Rachel sighed and undid her seatbelt, ready to step out of the car.

"I'll walk you inside, it's too late. Is the neighborhood safe?" The blonde stepped out and circled around the car, opening the door for Rachel before locking it safely. She followed after the brunette, who unlocked the main door and turned the lights on, revealing a small foyer with one door on each side.

"I think robberies happen, but it's relatively safe. Of course, not as safe as where my Daddies or you live." Rachel dropped the keys by the door and turned around, a bit ashamed of the small house given where Quinn lived. "I am sorry for the mess; I haven't vacuumed lately."

"Don't worry about that, really. Your house is lovely." The blonde walked to the framed pictures on the wall. There were pictures of a small boy with an older woman and then, progressively, of the guy growing up until his adult self. The last picture was of him in his graduation gown, with the brunette pressed up against his side. She couldn't help but notice the lack of Rachel's pictures or even the ones from the wedding, though.

"This house belonged to Finn's mother, we didn't make any change to it." The brunette stood behind her, handing her a cup of hot tea as she took one for herself. "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine really."

"Don't even mention it, it's not like I have better things to do at home." Quinn smiled and thanked her for the beverage. "Can I have the grand tour?" She nodded towards the other rooms, with her head.

"It's not really a grand tour, but sure." She walked into the room on the left, where the living room was. The TV was not recent nor that big, but it was good enough for Finn to watch football or play X-Box with his co-workers or with Puck. She walked down the hallway and opened two doors, one was their master bedroom and the other was a small guest room. They had initially thought of converting it in a music room, but money was tight and it would probably serve a better scope the way it already was. "So this is it…nothing like your house." She concluded the tour in the kitchen, leaning against the counter after having washed their empty mugs.

"It is lovely. The size of a house doesn't turn it into a home." Quinn leaned against the counter beside the brunette, who stared down at her feet with a pensive look. "I really enjoy your company, Rachel." She reached forward to take her hand in hers, squeezing it softly.

"I am sorry for having ruined tonight, Quinn." Rachel looked up at the blonde, not even realizing how close they were. She could feel the girl's breath brisk over her moist lips and her perfume fill her nostrils.

"Don't worry, we can have a repeat some other time." Their fingers entwined, as they got lost in a staring contest, completely absorbed in their exchange to hear a car pull up in the driveway. The blonde inwardly scooted closer, angling her body to fully face the brunette who now held the girl's hand with both of her hands. "Rachel-"

"RACHEL! YOU LOCKED ME OUT?" A thunderous voice interrupted their moment, making the girls spring apart. The blonde cursed mentally herself for having almost ruined such a fragile bond, whilst Rachel was fighting her own inner battles and the sudden attraction towards someone who was not her husband. What was Quinn doing to her?"

"It's not locked, Finn." Rachel called out from the kitchen. She recomposed herself, fixing her clothes and throwing a casual look to her guest, who was standing straight and moved almost in front of her, taking a protective stance. After few failed attempts, Finn walked through the door – more stumbled through it – and appeared in the doorway, bracing himself against it with a drunk smile on his face. His eyes shifted between his wife and the attractive blonde girl in front of him, whose eyebrows and frown reminded him of a teacher ready to scold him.

"Oh hello, who are you, gorgeous?" Finn leered at her, forgetting his wife was still standing there. He leaned forward, with his hand stretched but Quinn moved back and watched him stumble into the kitchen table.

"I am Quinn Fabray, I am a friend of Rachel, your wife." She made sure to stress the last two words and looked back at the brunette, who wore a disappointed look. "Do you need help with him?" She moved toward the brunette, standing by her side.

"Hey, I'm still here in the room." Finn grunted, standing on two wobbly feet.

"Sure you are, I can smell it from here. Did you fall head first in a brewery?" Quinn shook her head and then looked over at the brunette, with an apologetic smile. "I better go, thanks for the tea and the company." She grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table and walked to the back door, making sure to brush against the brunette's side with her. "Have a good night, Mr. Hudson."

"Oh you bet, bitch." He muttered to himself, sitting at the kitchen table to close his eyes just for a few moments. He totally missed how Rachel slipped out of the door after the blonde, who was halfway to her parked car, given he had passed out on the table and was snoring soundly.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out, stopping the blonde who turned to stare at her. "Your sweater." She started tugging it off her, to return it but the taller girl stopped her.

"Keep it. It looks better on you." Quinn winked. "Didn't mean to be rude to your husband, but I always disliked those men who leer at you like a piece of meat."

"I know; he won't even remember that tomorrow." Rachel didn't know whether to step forward and hug the blonde or just say goodbye, at a safe distance.

"Have a good night, Rach. Call me if you need anything." Quinn took the first step and hugged her shortly, making sure to place a gentle and feather-like kiss on her cheek as she pulled away. "Sleep well." With that said she walked back to her car and got in. One minute later, she was just a small light in the distance.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"That was very good, Mrs. Fabray. I believe with just few more lessons, you'll be able to compete without any insecurity." Rachel took the music sheet and stood from the piano.

"Oh you are too kind, dear. How many times did I tell you to stop calling me Mrs. Fabray? It's such a sad reminder of the years going by." Judy pulled the girl into a quick hug.

"I haven't seen Quinn around, is she home?" The brunette had hoped to catch the blonde, but she was nowhere to be found when she walked into the mansion.

"She went out for a jog this morning, but she is probably upstairs reading a book. My Lucy is such a bookworm." The elder woman grabbed a framed picture from the piano, showing it to the younger girl who smiled at the sight of the girl in question, sitting on a swing with a book in her lap. "When she told me she wanted to go to Law School, I was a bit surprised but guess she took after her father more than she wants to admit."

"Is Mr. Fabray proud of that choice?" She noticed another picture, portraying a tall man in his early 40s on top of his motorcycle.

"Russell is a very old fashioned man, even if he is proud of our kids he won't show it, but I can read him like an open book. He loves his daughters, despite his attempts to keep it to himself." Judy shook her head and sat the picture down, stealing a glance to the big clock in the living room. "I am afraid I must leave you, dear, my poker lessons await me. Make yourself at home and go find Quinn, that girl needs to live up a little." She took her purse and her car keys, heading to the door. "See you later, Rachel." With that said, she slipped out slamming the door shut behind herself.

Rachel walked up the stairs that led to the bedroom zone, stopping to check the pictures and the paintings decorating the walls. It was no secret that the Fabray's could count on a high income and their house perfectly mirrored their wealth: from the trimmed and perfectly cured garden, to each piece of furniture that was placed as part of an overall style and harmony, typical of those dream houses portrayed on design magazines. The brunette followed the noises coming from her left. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the slightly ajar door, hand raised to knock when it was pulled open and a very wet Quinn walked out, crashing into her and sending them both into the carpet below their feet.

They lied there, tangled on the floor, in the middle of the hallway. The blonde's arms were cradling her head, having stopped her from crashing the back of it against the hardwood floor; their legs were tangled together, making them both aware of the status of semi nakedness the blonde was into. Rachel's hands were placed against the small of the blonde's back, where the towel had lowered to expose her milky and soft skin, keeping her in place as their eyes met, adding more heaviness to the already poignant silence. Quinn's eyes couldn't help but lower to the singer's mouth, fixating the full bottom lip and those cute dimples that made her lower regions tingle all over. She completely forgot that there was just a towel separating the other girl from her naked body, obviously exposing "herself".

"I'm sorry, your mother said you were up here…" Rachel stumbled on her words, shuffling under the blonde to try and stand up, but her fingers just slid down the girl's firm back, pulling their bodies more together. That's when she felt something pressing against her thigh. Something that was probably not supposed to be there. "Quinn…?" She looked up at the blonde, who wore a panicked look and lifted herself off the floor and off her, wrapping the towel around herself in a loose way.

"I need…I need to get dressed, Rachel." Quinn kneeled between her legs, looking away from the brunette not ready to face the disgust on her face. She didn't think she could handle that.

"Quinn, look at me…" The brunette sat up, trying to cup the girl's chin with her fingers but the other girl just pulled, back standing up to disappear into her bedroom. Rachel could only drop her back to the floor, sighing heavily and closing her eyes, trying to get her breath back under control. Her clothes were still rumpled and slightly wet; her heart was beating hard in her chest and she could feel a constant throb in her lower regions.

What in the hell was happening to her?

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel had kept track of the time spent sitting on the Fabray's couch. 31 Minutes, 23 Seconds. She had sat there, hands folded in her lap and eyes towards the staircase, hoping to see the blonde walk down at any moment by then. She was still playing the events that had just occurred in her mind. Was Quinn wearing "something special" under the towel? Maybe she interrupted her on her way to a romantic rendezvous? Did Quinn swing that way? Was Quinn a bisexual or someone with a fluid sexuality? What about her own sexuality? What was she even happing to her? How could Quinn affect her so much? She was married. She had vowed to stay faithful to Finn, her husband. Shaking her head, she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, fighting the images of Quinn's body pressing her down and her intense eyes staring down into her own, making her forget about the wedding band on her finger.

"Are you okay?" Quinn's husky voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The blonde had taken her time to get dressed in a Carmel Cheerio t-shirt and board shorts, foregoing shoes.

"I am." Rachel stared up at her, unable to stop her eyes from wandering down the girl's frame towards the crotch area, where she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She licked her lips, without even thinking about it, and looked back up to meet the girl's eyes with hers, taking notice of the slight flush on her pale skin.

"I…well I really don't know where to start with this, Rachel." The blonde ran a hand through her shorter hair, breathing in deeply. "There are very few people that know about this and I'd really appreciate if you kept it to yourself." She took a seat on the coffee table in front of the brunette, arms draped casually over her knees.

"Your secret will be safe with me, Quinn. Don't worry about it." The brunette nodded and leaned forward, their bare knees brushing together, just lightly.

"I have a condition; I was born with it." Quinn swallowed loudly and wiped her sweaty hands on the fabric of her shorts. "I was born with both female and male genitalia." She whispered thickly and lowered her head, not wanting to see Rachel's expression as she revealed her secret. "We saw many doctors and Doctor Jones – my pediatrician back then – suggested to wait a few years, to see how it'd progress. My parents didn't force any choice on me, but I think they always hoped I'd choose to be a girl and grow up to be just like Frannie."

"You are a very beautiful woman, Quinn, probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Rachel covered her left hand with her opposite one, fingers laced together and lowered her head to meet her gaze with her own.

"I was 13 years old when Dr. Jones suggested to go through the first surgery. My female organs were not developed enough, compared to the male ones. So, he proceeded with removing them." Quinn spoke with a trembling voice, keeping the tears at bay. Those years were so long and painful. Hadn't it been for her mother and the therapist, she'd have probably found it hard to go on. High School was not easy for someone like her and God knows how hurtful kids could be.

"I see." The brunette lifted her chin, brushing a thumb over her trembling lower lip and just smiled at her, reassuringly. "It doesn't change anything, Quinn."

"It changed everything, Rachel. Ignorance can hurt more than 5 surgeries altogether." The blonde stood up and walked to the piano, hands resting on the black wood as she faced away from the shorter girl. "if you don't feel comfortable around me, I'll understand."

"Don't offend me, Quinn Fabray." Rachel huffed and stood up, almost closing the distance between them as she stood behind the blonde, just mere steps away from her.

"I am not trying to offend you, but I know girls don't really fancy someone like me." The blonde chuckled humorlessly, remembering the curious stares or whispers behind her back. Some girls were just utterly disgusted, upon finding out about it, and some – maybe the worst ones – just perceived her like some kind of sex toy.

"I beg to differ you are a very attractive woman." Rachel didn't think twice about that statement, blushing lightly when Quinn turned around to face her, with a surprised look. "Don't be so surprised, I see the way people turn when you walk in."

"If you are thinking about that husband of yours, then I'll rebuff it. He just lacks sensitivity." Leaning back against the piano, she groaned at the thought of Finn's eyes scanning her and probably undressing her in his mind, totally unaware of the surprise in her pants.

"I am not talking about him. I am talking about the people at the restaurant or at the party. You walked in and every head turned, completely entranced by you." Rachel smoothed her hands over her dress, knowing the feeling of always staying in the shadow. She couldn't really blame people for staring at Quinn the way they were.

"Oh, so it's about those people." Quinn sighed, having hoped the brunette would dare to make a more personal comment. She wasn't really interested in making those strangers' heads turn.

"You don't know what's it like to feel transparent, Quinn. I walk in a room and no one sees me, it's either Finn or the Head Cheerleader or a pretty girl like you. You just don't know that feeling…" Rachel looked away, picking at the fabric of her dress. She was still the nobody that McKinley made fun of; the underdog; the loser; the one who dreamt too big and got what she deserved for her ambitions.

"I see you." Quinn's words were soft and sincere. The simplicity of those words made Rachel's heart thunder in her chest and her eyes water. Finn hadn't made her feel like that in ages, maybe since their first kiss in the auditorium. Not even their first time felt as intense as Quinn was making her feel, in that moment.

"I have to go." She needed to run away from there, before she did something she'd end up regretting. Before she made a beautiful mistake with that girl, who looked at her and really saw her. She gathered her music sheets and stuffed her bag with them, not even caring about ruining them. Her back was facing the blonde, who had just stepped up into her personal space and had slipped her arms around her waist, dropping her forehead between her shaking shoulders.

"Stay…" Quinn tightened her grip around her waist, nuzzling into her bare shoulder with the tip of her perfect nose and placing a gentle and soothing kiss there.

"I can't. I can't do this, Quinn." Rachel dropped the bag and covered the blonde's hands with hers, lacing their fingers against her stomach. "I am married…"

"I know." Quinn whispered and nodded against her shoulder, her grip loosening as she stood back up. She went to pull away, when it was Rachel's turn to step up into her arms, ear pressed against her chest and hands gripping the hem of her t-shirt. Her arms cradled the girl's head, keeping it to her chest as her chin rested against the top of her hair, both feeling like the two remaining pieces of a puzzle that fit together.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"God, Quinn. Make it more obvious, would you?" Dave nudged his best friend in the side, watching her spill some of her drink over the tiled floor, by the poolside.

"Geez Dave, stop it. My mom will kill me if I stain her shoes." Quinn inspected her feet, but it looked like the sandals were still as pristine as when she had slipped them on. The heels were high enough to almost reduce her height disadvantage with Dave, who was standing by her side and playing the gentleman he had been raised to be.

"As if you didn't have enough shoes on your own. I saw your apartment in New York, Q-ball." Dave looked around, his eyes fell on his own parents mingling with some of their business partners whilst Judy Fabray played the perfect host, nursing her champagne and entertaining her guests with casual conversation.

"Do you know the guy she brought with her?" She whispered back to her best friend, who was intently staring at the guy in question. "And I am the obvious one?" She shook her head and elbowed him, smirking when he sent her a death glare, followed by a pout. "Don't tell me I hurt you, people used to tackle you"

"You have boney elbows, Fabray. Now shush, here they come." He straightened himself, fixing the imaginary wrinkles in his white shirt and smiled brightly, as the other duo stood in front of them. "Enjoying the party?"

"Very much, I always wanted to see the inside of the Fabray mansion." The shorter guy clapped his hands in excitement, obviously the most interested in the party itself. "Kurt Hummel, Fashion Designer." He extended his hand to the blonde, who took it and tore her gaze away from the silent brunette girl, by his side.

"Quinn Fabray, Law student and unofficial owner of the house." She smirked at the way Kurt's eyes widened, almost in fear.

"You…you are a Fabray? Oh my gosh, please excuse my comment. I wasn't aware." He cut his eyes towards the other girl, who held her hands up in surrender and sent the same glare to the blonde, whose smirk dropped visibly.

"Don't worry, this house feels like a museum most of the time. So, you are a Fashion Designer? Do you have your own brand or work for someone?" Quinn grabbed two glasses from the waiter's tray and handed it to both Kurt and Rachel, making sure to brush her fingers with the brunette's upon retreating her back.

"I am building my own brand, but it's not easy. Lima is not really a Fashion city." Kurt downed half of his glass and took a closer look at what the blonde was wearing, definitely appreciating her dressing choice. "Your outfit is impeccable, with a model like you, I'd be able to promote the brand the right way. Would you be interested in modeling for me?"

"I am afraid I have to turn the offer down, I prefer staying behind the camera." Quinn smiled and stared at Rachel. "Bet Rachel would look great in one of your outfits." She raked her eyes up and down, from head to toes, loving the way the black dress was hugging her curves in the right places.

"Rachel? I am not sure people would really go for it, she is just-"

"Just what?" Quinn didn't realize her tone dripped with anger, until both Dave and Rachel closed around her, stepping in before things turned badly.

"Kurt, let me give you a grand tour. I bet you haven't had the chance to see the living room, yet." Dave pushed the silent guy back towards the house, not before patting his best friend on the shoulder in a reassuring way. He caught Rachel's eyes with his, seeing her thankful expression as he took Kurt away from the girl's wrath.

"Is that guy serious? What was he even trying to hint about you?" Quinn muttered mostly to herself, eyes still following the flamboyant guy until he disappeared out of her sight, inside the house. "He doesn't know how lucky he is to-"

"Is the pool house private enough?" Rachel grabbed the blonde by her hand, making sure not to catch any unwanted attention, before she dragged the still muttering woman toward the more reserved spot. She slipped through the side door and tugged the taller woman in, locking the door behind themselves.

"I am sorry I lost my temper, but I really hated the way he was talking to you." The blonde switched the dim lights on and leaned against the door, with her hands behind her back.

"No one ever stepped in to defend me, you know?" The brunette's hands traveled down the blonde's toned arms, tracing her firm biceps with her fingers and then, trailing them lower until they disappeared behind her back, locking their hands together. The heels she was wearing were high enough to close the height difference between them, even if Quinn still had few inches on her.

"You need better friends, then." The blonde stood straighter and tugged her flushed against her front, so that her mouth could brush along her exposed forehead.

"Like you?" Rachel's eyes closed, feeling Quinn's hot breath against the side of her face and her lips drop feather-like kisses on her closed eyelids.

"I don't want to be your friend." She whispered against her ear, nose nuzzling the hair back so that her lips could trace the shell, deliberately slow.

"No?" Bracing herself against the girl's shoulders, she leaned heavily into her and tilted her head back, needing to feel those lips on every inch of her.

"Definitely not." With a very quick movement, Quinn had turned them around so that Rachel's back was pressed against the wall by the door and her face was buried in her neck, inhaling her strawberry scent. "You smell so good, you know."

"You are driving me crazy." Rachel's hands got lost in the blonde's locks, tugging them free from the tight ponytail she was wearing. Her nails scratched along the back of her neck, digging into her skin as their bodies slowly slid together, through the thin dresses they wore.

"You've been haunting my dreams since I firstly laid eyes on you." Quinn pulled back and dropped her forehead against Rachel's one, nudging her gently as their hot breaths mixed.

"What are we doing, Quinn?" Rachel opened her eyes and pulled her head back, in order to stare into those hazel eyes, she was growing to love more and more.

"I don't…I don't know. Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." Quinn cupped her face with both of her hands, thumbs brushing against cheeks. "I'll just try and be your friend."

"I can't." Rachel dropped a kiss on her scarred palm, pressing her face into her gentle hands but never staring away from the blonde. "God, you make me feel things. Things that I haven't felt in years or maybe even never felt before."

"I feel the same." Quinn's mouth pressed against her temple, kissing her tenderly there as her arms dropped around her smaller waist, tugging her against her front, with her head tucked in her neck. "We should head out or people will start whispering about this."

"Let them whisper." Rachel's hand fisted the front of the girl's dress, holding onto it as she nuzzled her long neck with the tip of her nose.

"I don't have any issue with that, but I have nothing to lose here." Quinn pulled slightly back and stared down into the girl's eyes. "I am not a home wrecker, Rachel."

"and I am not a cheater." Rachel sighed and pulled out of the girl's embrace, rubbing her arms up and down. Before Quinn, she had never thought to find someone else besides Finn. He had been her first kiss, her first love and her first everything. They were so young when they had met, he was the first and only boy who had made her feel something, but now? Now, they acted like strangers.

"I'll go out first." Quinn sighed and fixed her dress, hoping not to have any lipstick stain over her neck. She knew that pursuing Rachel was just wrong and maybe staying friends was for the best, even if it was going to be harder than she hoped for. Her attraction and interest in the brunette were genuine, not something coming from her lower regions. "I'll wait outside." She gripped the doorknob, twisting it as she threw one last glance at the brunette who stared at her with a sad smile before slipping out of the pool house.

**thanks for the reviews! keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your review...here a new update! keep them coming**

CHAPTER 3

She was trying. She knew her marriage with Finn was not in the "honeymoon" phase anymore, but she couldn't really say that phase had been long. Their marriage had been nothing like she had ever dreamt of and it had happened under circumstances that just made her disappointed in her young self. If she hadn't gone through with it, maybe she would have been in New York and maybe, just maybe, she would have met Quinn in other circumstances. She couldn't help but let her mind go there.

The blonde had turned her world upside down in an unpredictable way and was still confusing the hell out of her. She wasn't straight, she knew that, but she had never found a woman so attractive or, at least, not that way.

She was trying, she was not a cheater even if her desire to give into Quinn was almost as strong as her ethic and loyalty to her husband. That's why she was heading to Burt's tire shop, hoping to surprise Finn with his favorite sandwich for a lunch outside, in the park across from the shop. She entered the shop, looking around for Finn or any of his colleagues, that could point her in his direction but it looked like no one was around. She walked into the back of the shop, having heard few noises coming from the storage room and found the door slightly ajar, enough to let her take a peek inside.

Looking inside, what she saw made her blood boil.

Finn had a red haired woman pressed into the storage wall, legs wrapped around his bare waist as they kissed hard and hotly. Rachel didn't have to keep on staring to figure out where that led. She was utterly disgusted and disappointed to even think that Finn was getting from someone else, what she wasn't getting from her. Their sex life had been non-existent for months, but was she really the only one to blame? He didn't even look at her anymore and now she got why.

She pulled back from the door and threw the food into the nearest sink, before slipping out of the tire shop. She saw Finn's truck parked just few feet from there and that's when she just saw red. Grabbing the nearest large stone, she threw it hard at the side of the truck, proud of the way the car dented under the pressure. She grabbed few more rocks and threw it against his car windows, scratching and breaking the driver's side mirror. She grabbed a branch from under the nearest tree and walked to her husband's car, ready to make some more damage when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from around her waist.

"Calm down." Dave's voice rang through her ear. She could feel her heart hammer in her chest and her eyes filled with hot tears, as her head hurt. She was so mad. She fought against his strong grip, but surrendered and just buried her head in his chest, crying against it. "It's going to be okay. I'll drive you home?" He lifted her up, with one arm under her knees and one behind her back.

"No. I can…I can go to my Daddies' place." Rachel wiped her face against his shirt and sobbed against it. All the things she had gone through for him. All the plans. All the promises.

"Okay. It will be okay." He sat her in the backseat of his car and just drove away from that place, hoping her fathers knew how to handle this situation.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was lying in her old bedroom, with her face buried in her favorite pillow as she still sobbed uncontrollably. Her room's floor was a mess of shredded pictures of Finn and of them as a couple. She couldn't help but replay those images in her head, seeing him with someone else who wasn't her. Was that red haired woman the only one? Were there other women entertaining her husband? Did they even know he was a married man? God, she felt so stupid for not having read the signs. She should have known better. Rolling on her back, she used her last Kleenex to wipe her face and blow her nose, making a loud noise that usually disturbed him. But he was not there and she could blow her nose, however she thought fit.

"Baby girl, can we come in?" Leroy opened the door, standing in the doorway with his husband pressed up behind him, wearing the same worried look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel rolled over, with her back to the door and closed her eyes, feeling the aftermath of her tears affecting her. She was suddenly so tired and worn out.

"Okay baby girl, we are downstairs if you need us." The dark haired man sat a new box of Kleenex on the bed and left the room, taking notice of the pictures strewn all over the floor.

"Thanks." She muttered and pulled the covers over her head, trying to block the light coming through the curtains. It was still full daylight outside but she wanted just to sleep the rest of the day away, not really caring about what was going to come next.

When she woke up, the light had turned orange and there was a colder breeze coming from outside, making her snuggle even more under the covers. She rolled over on her stomach, hugging the pillow to herself as she tried to fight the memories of Finn's betrayal out of her head. She sighed in deeply, knowing she needed to face him eventually but she had no desire to do that, not that soon anyway. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep when the sound of a text went off, making her reach out for her phone. She brought it closer to her face and unlocked the screen, seeing Quinn's name appearing on the screen.

'Hope you are feeling better, please call me if you need anything. XO Quinn'

She started typing another reply, when the phone went off again with a second text from the blonde.

'Post Scriptum: I miss you'

She couldn't help but smile. She missed her too. She missed their interactions and hell, she missed seeing and feeling Quinn too. She sat up against the headboard, holding the phone to her chest to type in a reply when the sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard outside her door, making her raise her head in surprise. She had just thrown the covers off herself, when a red faced Finn stood in the doorway, followed by her fathers who stood behind him, ready to step in if needed.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" Finn shouted angrily, slamming his palm against the doorway. "Do you have any idea how much it will cost us? I use that damn car to go to work every day. I use it to bring the food to our table, allowing you to sit back and play the housewife at home!" He walked in the room, allowing the girl's fathers to step in after him and standing by their daughter, who was on her feet.

"To go to work or to fuck your whores? Do they know you are a married man or are you lying to them too?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at the guilty look on her husband's face.

"What…what are you even talking about?" He stuttered, obviously caught in his own lie.

"I saw you, Finn. I dropped by the shop, because I felt guilty for how things are going between us. Can you believe how fucking stupid I have been? I came to mend things and I saw you, balls deep in some red haired woman. You could have taken her into some cheap motel, it's not like you didn't do that before. To think I thought it was even romantic." She shook her head, eyes falling on the picture of them at their graduation, wrapped in each other's arms.

"You cheated on our baby girl? You bastard!" Leroy surged forward, scaring the younger man and making him stumble back in Rachel's dresser, out of fear. He was not one for violent behaviors, but he should have scared Finn off long before he ruined his baby girl's dreams.

"Dad, Daddy, please wait outside. Finn won't be stupid enough to cause me any harm, he knows about your shotgun." She nodded and squeezed her Daddy's hand, as they walked out leaving the door open. They just hovered in the hallways, not wanting to keep him out of their sight. "How many, Finn?"

"I swear, Rachel, it was the first time. It was just the spur of the moment; I won't do it again baby." He tried to step closer to his wife, only for her to take two steps back.

"How many, Finn? And how long has this been going on?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I deserve the truth. I surely hope you had the decency to use protections, at least."

"4 women. The first time was 9 months ago." He leaned against the doorway, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his overalls.

"9 months ago? 9 fucking months ago?" She grabbed the nearest item and threw it at his head, totally missing it but proving her point. "We were trying for a baby and you were cheating on me, with some damn whore? Wasn't I enough for your 20 seconds glory? ANSWER ME!" She threw another pillow his way, hitting him square in the face.

"It was mechanic! You were so focused on wanting a damn baby, that you didn't think about it. You just lied there and then took the temperature and all that shit. It was not even sexy!" He shouted back, slamming the door closed in her parents' face.

"It was not supposed to be sexy, you moron. We were trying for a baby. It was supposed to be out of love!" She paced back and forth, shaking her head. "So all those talks and conversations were for nothing? You didn't want a damn baby?"

"Babies are expensive, Rachel. We can barely pull through with my job." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching her pace in front of him, obviously displeased. "I thought I wanted it, but I am not ready. Maybe in a few years, when the shop becomes mine…"

"In a few years? Do you really believe I'll stay married to you? I am not some desperate Stepford wife, who can close both eyes." Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "I'll get a lawyer and you better pray one of those women is a good lawyer, because I'll file you for a divorce."

"A divorce? You are not going to leave me! You promised me! You vowed to be with me, until death does us apart!" He slammed his fist in her bedroom door, cracking it.

"You promised to keep it in your pants, but you obviously couldn't keep Little Finn under control." The brunette grabbed her wedding band and threw it at his face. "You can start making money out of that, you are gonna need it."

"This is not over, Rachel. I am not going to let you go. You and I are meant to be." Finn grabbed the picture from their Nationals contest, pointing to it. "Remember this? This is where we chose we'd be together, forever."

"Such a shame you couldn't remember that when you fucked those women." She walked up to him and tore the pictures in small pieces, before opening the door. "Get the hell out, Finn."

"It's not over." Finn walked out of the bedroom, kicking the railing before storming out of the house, closing the door shut with a loud thud.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn opened the main door, she was surprised to find the brunette girl standing on her doorstep, with an apologetic smile and very tired eyes. Her mother had told her about Rachel cancelling their lessons for the next three days, so she hadn't expected to see her even if she wasn't going to complain. She stepped aside, letting the girl in before closing the door behind herself.

"Give me your bag?" The blonde held her hand out. She took the handbag and hung it over the coat rack, before following the brunette in the living room, who took a seat on the couch, closer to the leather armchair. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" She sat down on the edge of the armchair, looking at the brunette with a concerned face. They hadn't spoken since the party, even if Dave had updated her about the events outside the tire shop.

"I have never seen your room." Rachel blurted out of the blue, with a distant look that confused and worried the other girl even more. "What is your room like?"

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn moved to the coffee table, sitting on its edge to take the girl's hands in her own. "God, you are shivering. I'll get you a blanket." She went to stand up, only to be tugged towards the couch, so that the brunette could curl up into her, with her head tucked under her chin.

"Just hold me, please." Rachel buried her face against the fabric of her shirt, feeling the tears fill her eyes and land on the cotton.

"Rachel…" Quinn was totally lost. She tried to tilt her head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl's beautiful eyes but she couldn't see anything. Rachel's face was hidden behind a curtain of dark locks and was pressed up against her chest. She could only feel the tears soak through it.

"He never wanted a family. He lied to me." Rachel's fists clenched, gripping onto the other girl's back. "All the attempts, all the plans. He just screwed everything up." She shook her head, sniffing and trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Finn?" Quinn had managed to settle more comfortably against the couch, lying down with the shorter brunette tucked against her front. She had no reason to be jealous, but to think a guy like him got that lucky to marry Rachel made her furious. How she wished things had gone differently.

"He has been cheating on me, for months." The brunette lifted her face from the comfortable spot and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, until the blonde used her a Kleenex to finish dabbing at her face, careful around her sensitive eyes.

"That fucking bastard." Quinn's lips brushed against her forehead, gently kissing it before trailing lower to her furrowed brows. "Do you want me or Dave to handle it?" She whispered against her eyes. "We could destroy his precious truck." She smirked, earning a low chuckle from the girl in her arms.

"I already did some damage to it, that's when Dave stepped in. I would have set it on fire, hadn't it been for him." Rachel tilted her head back, nuzzling the tip of her nose along her strong jawline and humming contentedly. She loved being in Quinn's arms.

"Remind me to never upset you, little badass." The blonde chuckled and pulled her head off her shoulder, resting their foreheads together despite the odd angle and the craned neck.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered just inches away from Quinn's lips, away from brushing her mouth with hers very lightly. She was so tempted to lean in and finally taste those luscious lips, that taunted her mind and made her feel still guilty towards her cheating husband. Wasn't it equally bad? Even if they hadn't done anything yet, every molecule of her body wanted her. She wanted to get lost in her; take a deep dive and never surface again.

"You're welcome." Quinn's thumb brushed over her lips, pulling it downwards with a gentle touch. Their gaze kept on shifting between their lips and eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I want to…" Rachel took the tip of her thumb in her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth and soothing the offended skin with her velvet tongue. Her lips closed around her thumb, sucking it gently as their eyes locked, clouded by lust.

"I want that too, but I don't want to trouble you even further." The blonde pulled her finger free, trying to get her breath under control as something else stirred within her. Something that was pressing against her tight boxers and begged to be released. She was so close to just roll the brunette on her back and take her, right there in the spot, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet. Not until Rachel had figured everything out with Finn.

"How would you cause me trouble?" Rachel pushed her flat on her back, hands pressed against her shoulders and her face mere inches away from the blonde's flushed one.

"If something happens between us, I don't want it to cause you even more turmoil and add up to this situation. You should focus on solving this thing with Finn, first." Quinn's hands landed on her hips, fingering the fabric of her summer dress and tracing the flowers shapes with her forefingers. "Are you…do you think you'll give him a second chance? He is your husband, after all."

"I don't love him anymore." The brunette scooted lower and rested her cheek against her chest, between her breasts. It was probably her favorite spot, where to lay her head on. She could feel all of Quinn's warmth and strength, just by hearing her heart beat.

"That's a pretty bold statement." The blonde's hand traveled from her hips up to her back, rubbing it along her spine and then upwards, to massage the back of the girl's tensed neck. "Are you sure it is not the anger?"

"I am no longer in love with him." She sighed against the girl's chest and grabbed onto one of her hands, tucking it under her cheek. "A part of me will probably always love him, but not in a romantic way. You get what I mean?" She looked up at the Law student, who nodded softly. "We jumped in this for all the wrong reasons. He regrets it as much as I do."

"You have a life ahead of yourself, Rachel. You are only 27." Tilting her head back, she moved her stiff neck around, trying to work the kink out.

"Are you okay?" Rachel hovered the blonde, massaging the back of her tense neck. "We can switch?"

"I think this couch looks better than the way it feels, it's so uncomfortable." Quinn sat up, with the brunette still sitting in her lap and rolled her neck around, feeling the bones crack back into their rightful places. She leaned her head against the side of the couch, whimpering at the feeling of Rachel's fingers kneading her sore muscles.

"I'll make you some tea, okay?" Rachel dropped a soft kiss against her forehead, slipping out of her lap to walk to the kitchen, to put the kettle on.

"With cookies, please!" Quinn called out from the living room, dropping back against the couch to gain her control over her breath and also something in her lower regions. That woman was going to be death of her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"This is the last box from the living room, do you see anything else you want to put in?" Dave dropped the open box on the floor and stretched his back. When Quinn had called him to "hang out", he would have never thought he'd end up working and sweating for her 'girlfriend'.

"The music sheets maybe? Your music collection is still around?" Quinn looked around the small living room, but there were very few items that belonged to the brunette. There were sports magazines, video-games and few football memorabilia that surely didn't belong to her.

"Some is in my closet, but most of it is stored in the garage." Rachel stood by the blonde, brushing their hands together as she looked around with a melancholic look. That house had never really been hers. It was still the same way Mrs. Hudson had decorated it and Finn had not even tried to make it 'theirs'.

"Are you okay?" The blonde's lips pressed gently against her temple, lingering there as her fingers locked, to provide some strength through that simple gesture.

"Just realizing this house was never mine to begin with. This is not the way I pictured my future to be." The brunette leaned into the taller woman and used her other hand to grip her wrist, stroking it slowly.

"I'll bring this to the car and then take a look at the garage." Dave winked at his best friend and slipped out of the opened door, giving them some privacy.

"Let's move to the bedroom?" Quinn nodded toward the back of the house and tugged the shorter woman with her, their hands still locked together as she carried few boxes under her other arm. Once they entered the room, she dropped the boxes by the door and walked to the small closet, opening it. "These are all the clothes you have?"

"There are some in the dresser and some in the boxes under the bed. We were supposed to buy a new closet, but it became less important and we totally forgot about it." Rachel gathered some of the clothes in the dresser, folding them neatly on her bed. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the queen size bed, still unmade. Finn had never learnt how to make his own bed, unless she or his mother did it for him.

"I see…" Quinn shook her head and grabbed the dresses and the skirts, dropping them into the nearest box. She couldn't help but look at the other side of the closet with disdain. All those checkered shirts and t-shirt were hanging so loosely, that they were taking twice the space they needed. How could Rachel stand this life? Not even her mother – a typical Stepford wife - had compromised for something like this, quite the contrary actually.

"He is not a bad man." Rachel stepped closer to her, hand placed against the small of her back, almost to placate her silent fury. "He is still a guy. He-"

"Let me guess, he means well? So did he mean well when he cheated on you?" Quinn couldn't help but snap. How could she still defend him, after everything he put her through?

"That doesn't concern you, it's between us." Rachel took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest, equally angry.

"It concerns me when it affects you. It wasn't between you and Finn, when you cried in my arms for hours, over his pathetic ass." The blonde closed the box and grabbed the next one, moving to the shelves to gather the brunette's books. She was pretty sure they didn't belong to Finn, since they were not football centered.

"I needed a friend, I thought I could count on you. I thought you would understand." The brunette gathered her jewelry and phone charger, along with her laptop and her reading glasses. "I'll think about another option, the next time." She dropped everything in the second box and pushed it aside, looking around for other things to collect.

"I am your friend, Rachel; and as a friend, I am telling you that Finn doesn't deserve any tear you are shedding for him. He is a cheater and a liar. God, he couldn't even make you feel welcome in this house and you've lived here for what, the past 4 years?" She laughed bitterly, piling the boxes together.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with you being jealous?" The brunette regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"I can't believe you just said that." Quinn held her tongue back and just lifted the boxes higher, heading to the door. "I will help Dave outside, looks like you don't need my help here. When you finish packing, Dave will come pick them up." With that said, she walked out without looking back.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn and Dave were loading the back of Judy's SUV with the boxes, when Rachel walked out carrying her pink suitcase and a smaller box under her other arm. She reached the back of the car, looking up at the blonde to try and meet her gaze, but Quinn just ignored her. She watched the blonde jump out of the car and disappear back in the garage, making sure to have gotten everything they needed.

"Give her time to cool off, Q-bear is like that." Dave leaned against the SUV, wiping his hands on the front of his shirt.

"I just wanted to apologize." Rachel sighed, leaning against the car beside him. She already hated fights with Quinn.

"Dave, there's nothing else back there. I think we can go." Quinn carried the last box out, pushing it inside the trunk and closing the door shut. She used the hem of her tank top to wipe her forehead, providing Rachel with a good glimpse of her toned stomach and perfectly shaped abs.

"I'll start the car, Rachel you good to go?" Dave nodded toward the brunette, who was still lost in her daze. He chuckled and took the suitcase from her, pushing it in the backseat along with the smaller box she was carrying.

"We'll drop you at your parents' house and give you a hand with this stuff." Quinn brushed against her, on her way to the passenger seat, but Rachel's hand stopped her, having caught her forearm.

"Forgive me…" Rachel looked up at the blonde, who was still wearing a cold and distant expression. How could she already miss the way Quinn usually looked at her? She missed that smile and that tenderness in her hazelnut eyes.

"Rachel…" Quinn sighed and stepped closer to the diva, not really able to stay mad. She went to close the remaining distance between them, when a familiar truck pulled up, parking in the driveway. "Stay close to me." She whispered and stood in front of the brunette.

"What's going on here?" Finn stumbled out of the pick-up, visibly drunk and inebriated. He held onto the pick-up for support, kicking the empty beer cans away as he approached them.

"You are drunk, Finn. Go inside." Rachel said from behind Quinn, clearly relieved that Dave was on her other side, ready to step in. She wasn't sure that Quinn would be strong enough to face someone as tall as Finn, despite her advantage over his drunk state.

"Or what? You'll have your bitch handle me? What are you two doing here, in my house?" He shouted at the two friends, who didn't back down and just stood straighter.

"This is Rachel's house, too. We just helped her getting her things." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him from head to toes. She definitely didn't understand this guy's appeal, was it the dopey smile? It actually made her cringe.

"Is that true? I told you already, Rachel. You are not leaving me!" He shouted, taking few steps in their direction but Dave stepped in, shoving him onto the ground with just a push. "What the fuck asshole?" He tried to get on his feet, but kept on stumbling over his own feet.

"Rachel is leaving you, if she wants to. Try and get close to her and I'll kick your ass, like I did in high school." Dave smirked. Finn Hudson had always been a mediocre football player and after so many years of inactivity, he had even worsened.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Are you fucking this guy, now? You couldn't wait to spread your legs for someone else huh? Or maybe you've been getting it from somewhere else too?" Finn had gotten back on his feet. "You are such a desperate whore; this is what I get for having felt sorry for you. You were nothing before me and you'll never be." He smirked at the broken expression on the brunette, knowing to have hit a touchy subject.

"You bastard." Quinn pushed past Dave and pulled her fist back, landing a strong and solid punch on the taller guy's jaw, sending him face first to the ground. "Don't you dare to badmouth her, ever again." She got pulled back by Dave, who lifted her off the ground before she could cause any more damage.

"You bitch. Get the fuck out of my property!" He shouted from the floor, hand over his bleeding mouth. "Get out!" He kept on shouting, as the three got into the car and drove away from him.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

As soon as they parked in the driveway of Rachel's childhood home, Dave had volunteered to carry the boxes inside the house on his own, having seen the bruises on Quinn's hand. He knew his friends would still be able to help him out, but there were still unfinished things that both girls needed to figure out. With the excuse of tending those bruised knuckles, Rachel had led the scoffing blonde into the kitchen, through the back door, and put her in a chair, despite her protests.

"I have punched a guy before, they are not broken." Quinn tried to stand up, not wanting Dave to do all the job for them.

"Don't be stubborn and let me help you out." Rachel grabbed the ice pack from the freezer and leaned against the table, taking the offended hand in her lap. She gently pressed the cold pack against the girl's knuckles, feeling her flinch and try to move away from her firm grip.

"It's cold." Quinn gritted through her teeth, trying to pull her hand free but Rachel was having none of it.

"Don't act like a kid." Rachel teased her with a smile and looked at her, pouting in the chair. "You shouldn't have punched him."

"Because he meant well?" She snorted, rolling her eyes at the other woman.

"Because you hurt yourself." Rachel brought her hand to her lips, kissing her cold knuckles. "He could have hurt you even more, he is twice your size." She looked down at the blonde, who wore a proud smile.

"I could have handled him, he was drunk." Quinn stood up, taking her own turn to bring Rachel's hand to her mouth and kissing her palm. "Has he ever laid a hand on you?" She whispered against her skin.

"No, never. But he knew how to use his height as an advantage." She sighed and lowered their arms around her waist, pulling the blonde closer so she could rest her forehead against her chest.

"Still a bastard, to me." The Law student tilted her chin up and stared down into her eyes. "I really care about you, Rachel. But maybe I was a bit jealous too." She sighed, scratching the back of her head.

"Jealous of what?" Rachel stood fully on her feet, hands resting on the girl's narrow hips as she searched for her eyes, with hers.

"Jealous of him and of the life you had together. It's stupid, I know. I have no right to feel like that, since we are…well, I don't know what we are exactly." Quinn looked down at the brunette, who kept a hold of her waist.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" The brunette pulled back from the blonde, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, why?" Quinn asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pick you up at 7 PM, no need to dress up." With that said she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a puzzled but still smiling blonde behind


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

She was already outside, having a smoke, when Rachel pulled up and parked in front of her gate, in her Dad's car. True to her statement, she hadn't dressed up but she was still beautiful enough to take Quinn's breath away. The blonde had chosen a pair of dark jeans, paired with her high top All-Stars and a gray buttoned-up shirt; whilst the brunette was wearing one of her sundresses with matching sandals and a small purse.

"You look great, Rach." Quinn had walked up to the brunette, who was leaning against the side of her car with her hands clasped together, in front of her.

"You don't look bad yourself, Fabray." Rachel tugged her closer by the hem of her shirt, their fronts lightly pressed together. She leaned on her tiptoes and pulled the blonde in a hug, nuzzling into the skin behind of her left ear.

"If you hold me like this, I'll persuade you to spend the night cuddled on my couch in front of a musical." Quinn brushed her lips against the girl's cheek, arms locking behind her waist to hold her in place. They stood like that for a few more minutes, in the driveway, until Rachel pulled back and brushed her fingertip along the logo on the shirt.

"Shall we go?" Rachel smiled and fixed the collar of the shirt, earning a quick nod from the blonde. Quinn circled the car and opened the door on the driver side, helping her in before going back to the passenger side and sitting in.

"So, where are we going?" Quinn leaned back in the seat, crossing one leg over the other and leaning toward the brunette, who was staring ahead at the road.

"You'll see." Rachel reached for the radio and switched it on. She hummed softly along the familiar song playing, with a permanent and content smile on her relaxed face. "I didn't know you smoked." She briefly looked over at the blonde, who turned to her.

"I am not a regular smoker, but I fancy one or two from time to time. I usually use it as a stress reliever, when I am under pressure at school." Quinn relaxed in the seat, hands on her knees and head against the window. "It gets worse when I don't have any time for workout."

"I can only imagine the pressure you feel at Columbia. You've always wanted to study Law?" Rachel stopped at the traffic light, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Not really, but it is kind of a family thing. My parents studied law, so did my sister." She looked out of the window, taking a deep breath. She liked Law School, but it never was her dream. "Could have stayed at Yale, but I wanted a change and New York seemed to be a natural choice."

"I lived in New York to attend NYADA." Rachel looked around to find a suitable parking spot. "It was short, though."

"NYADA? That's a very selective school, why did you come back?" Quinn undid her seatbelt, moving around the car to open the seat for Rachel, after they had parked.

"Well, it's a long story and I don't want to ruin the mood, tonight." Rachel locked the car and took the blonde's hand in hers, tugging her towards the main entrance. "Two tickets, please." She leaned down and handed the young girl few bills, thanking her quickly before dragging the still silent blonde inside.

"is this…Is this a carnival?" Quinn looked around, pleasantly surprised. She hadn't seen one since she was just a kid, for her 8th birthday. "How did you know about it?" She turned to Rachel, who looked up at her with a smile.

"Well, I saw your pictures as a child. You were such a cutie back then, Lucy." With that said, she took off towards the first booth, with the blonde woman hot on her heels.

"Hey! Come back here!" Quinn chased after her, grabbing her around her waist from behind and stopping in front of the first stand. "Gotcha." She turned Rachel in her arms, with her hands on her hips. "What do you want to try first?"

"You pick, Quinn. How good are you with your hands?" Rachel smirked at the blonde, who raised an eyebrow and wore an equally mischievous smile. "Not like that, perv."

"Your loss." The blonde pulled from their embrace and walked to the "Ring Toss" booth, handing the guy $1 and winking at the brunette, who was watching her with a soft smile. Quinn stood with square shoulders, leaning slightly forward to concentrate on the task at hand. Grabbing one ring after the other, she aimed at the different bottles, circling each target with the ring under the impressed eyes of the booth owner and of the brunette, who had moved closer and was supporting her loudly. With the last toss, she slid the ring around the centre bottle, cheering with her perfect score.

"What do you want, gurl?" The booth owner groaned and pointed to the stuffed animals above their heads or the small glass display cabinet with the cheap jewelleries.

"What do you think about that one, Rach?" Quinn pointed to a small bracelet, with a gold star pendant hanging from it. "Stars are your metaphor, right?"

"How do you know that?" Rachel looked up at the blonde, visibly surprised.

"I saw your bedroom." Quinn pointed to the bracelet and took it from the annoyed man. She turned to the brunette and unlocked it. She brushed her fingertips on the bronzed skin and then tied the metal ends together, smiling at the way the golden star contrasted against her skin. "There you go."

"Thanks, Quinn." Rachel touched the pendant with the tip of her finger. It was so long since she had used her golden star symbol. Too much.

"I am starving; do you want to eat something?" The blonde had eyed the corn dog stand since they had walked in. The meat lover within her was salivating at the idea of sinking her teeth in that fried goody, but they still needed to find something suitable for Rachel to eat.

"Guess I'll settle for a corn dog, as well." The brunette looked around, mildly disgusted by the thought of eating fried meat.

"Why?" Quinn started walking the opposite way, having eyed a more hidden food cart just few feet from where they were. "I think I saw an alternative stand there, but if we don't find anything, we can grab something to eat when we leave. Do you have a curfew?" She chuckled, earning a slap on the arm by the brunette.

"Just because I am living with my Dads, it doesn't mean I reverted to my high school years." Rachel took a look at the menu, relieved there were some vegetarian choices.

"So, no open door policy?" The blonde smirked even wider, earning another glare from the brunette.

"We will see, smartass." Rachel placed her order and grabbed her wallet, to pay for both their food, but Quinn beat her to it, standing in front of her to effectively block her. "Quinn! Stop paying for everything."

"You can take care of the bill the next time, Rachel." She grabbed their tray and nodded towards a park bench nearby, taking a seat. "Is it good?" She pointed to the big salad that Rachel had gotten for herself.

"It's way better than I'd hoped to get here, this is not a place for vegetarians or vegans like me." She shrugged and stole a fry from the blonde, who playfully slapped her hand away. "Brute."

"Fry stealer." She muttered with her mouth full. The corn dog was as greasy and yummy as she had thought. "You can take more, if you want." She swallowed down, with a long sip from her soda.

"Maybe I'll get my own fries, since you are not a sharing kind of girl." Rachel feigned to be offended, turning slightly away from the blonde, who picked few fries with the plastic fork and moved it towards the girl's mouth. It took very few seconds of that smell to make Rachel change her mind and wrap her lips around the fork.

"You're welcome." Quinn chuckled and went back to her corn dog, finishing it with few more bites. Her meat induced hunger had been finally placated. "God, it was so good." She licked her greasy lips and leaned back, rubbing her stomach.

"How do you keep yourself in shape?" Rachel pushed the bowl to the side, stealing some more fries from the plate between them.

"I jog every morning and I take advantage of my mom's pool, when I am here." Quinn finished her drink and wiped her mouth with the napkin, looking around. "It's not like you can actually complain, either." She tilted her head and stared at the brunette, in a very appreciative way.

"I managed to squeeze the treadmill in, when I moved in with Finn." The brunette took a sip from her water bottle and looked around, her attention was caught by few families with kids in strollers or walking by their sides.

"Shall we try something else? Then, we can get an ice-cream." The blonde trashed their food tray and held her hand out for the brunette, who took and squeezed it.

"You are not full, yet?" Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. "Can we go to the Ferris Wheel?" She pointed to the big attraction, towering the whole city with its size.

"Mm. Sure…" Quinn looked a bit unsure, rubbing the back of her head. "I can wait for you here, maybe?" The taller woman looked up, swallowing hard.

"Are you afraid of heights, Quinn?" Rachel held onto her arm with her hands, rubbing her bicep gently.

"Maybe?" She replied sheepishly. "I am not exactly a fan; I prefer having my feet on the solid ground." She sighed and walked with the brunette, seeing the queue shortening and their turn approaching. "I can wait for you here; I don't want you to miss out on it."

"Nonsense. We either do this together or we don't." Rachel turned the blonde to her, their fingers locked. "Nothing is going to happen, Quinn. I promise I won't leave your side." With that said, she walked up the small steps that led them inside the cabin and moved to the side, letting the blonde slip in after her.

"Okay, just…don't move too much." Quinn gripped the metal bar with both hands, back pressed in the seat. She closed her eyes, feeling the air move against her face as the wheel started moving upwards. "Oh damn!"

"Quinn, calm down." Rachel slid closer to the anxious blonde, who was gripping the bar so tight that her knuckles had turned white. "Relax..." Her voice had dropped lower, whilst one of her hands covered her knuckles and the other cupped the side of her face. "Open your eyes"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Quinn opened her eyes, taking notice of the many feet separating her from the ground. "Holy shit! We are so fucking high!" She almost screamed and gripped at anything she could find, holding onto the girl's shoulders for support and almost slipping in her lap.

"Sweetie, calm down!" Rachel tilted her head to the side and kissed her erratic pulse slowly. She kept on placing gentle kisses there, feeling Quinn's pulse slow down and her hands loosen around her hips, through the fabric of her dress. "That's alright, nothing is going to happen. Now we are going to stop at the top of our height, okay?" She whispered in Quinn's ear, who nodded and rested her forehead against her shoulder, breathing in and out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to panic like that." The blonde's arms circled her waist, locking behind her back as her heart started beating slower. She had been so damn close to pass out.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have brought you here." Rachel pulled back and rested their foreheads together, noses brushing together. "I'll buy you the biggest ice-cream, when we get out of here." She smiled and tilted her head slightly, lips brushing along the shape of Quinn's nose.

"Mm." Quinn could only nod, eyes closing on their own. "Stop doing that, Rach. I won't be able to stop myself any longer." She whispered raggedly, leaning into the gentle kisses.

"I think we have waited long enough; don't you think?" The brunette's nose nudged against hers, pushing their faces closer.

"Too long." Quinn went to lean in, closing the remaining distance between their mouths to finally get a taste of those lips, when the Ferris Wheel stopped abruptly and the bar was raised from its position.

"End of the journey, lovebirds." The guy tapped both on their shoulders and nodded towards their seats, asking to vacate them so that the other passengers could have their own turn. Quinn groaned in frustration and slipped out of the seat, followed by a giggling Rachel.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

After their "moment" got interrupted, Rachel just drove them back to Quinn's place, having postponed the ice-cream trip to another and better time. The air between them was so tense, that she could almost touch it. She had longed to taste Quinn's lips, to bury her hands in her golden hair and lose herself in her embrace. Parking the car, she shut it down and turned towards the blonde who was staring down at her Converse shoes, breathing slowly but deeply.

"Here we are." Rachel killed the engine and turned towards the silent blonde, who had unbuckled herself and was staring back at her.

"Yes." Quinn quickly looked at her house. No lights on, nor her Mother's SUV parked in the driveway, meaning she was still out with her friends. "Thanks for the pleasant evening, Rach."

"Thanks for having agreed to go out with me, Quinn." She looked over the girl's shoulder, taking notice of the dark house. "I will walk you to the door, to return the favor."

"Are you sure it's not a move to come inside? I am not that kind of girl." Quinn smirked, slipping out of the car and opening the main gate, waiting for the brunette to meet her.

"I don't do that kind of thing either, Miss Fabray." Rachel walked ahead of the blonde, making sure to give her hips an extra sway. She stopped under the dim lit porch, leaning with her back against the main door.

"So…" Quinn walked up to the brunette and rested her palms at each side of her head, leaning down to look down into her chocolate eyes, which had darkened even more.

"So?" Rachel smiled back at her companion, hands sliding up the front of her shirt to grab onto its collar. Her fingers trailed along the soft cotton and locked behind the girl's neck, tugging her closer.

"This is when we say goodnight?" Her fingers slid down the back of Rachel's dress, slipping between her and the door as her front pressed into hers, chest to chest and foreheads almost touching.

"I guess so. It's been so long since I went on a date." Tilting her head to the side, she trailed her lips along her strong jawline, nipping and scraping her teeth along her skin.

"So, this was a date." Quinn pulled back, needing to stare into the girl's eyes.

"If you want it to be." Rachel nodded and squeezed her hands, feeling the girl's scar pressing into her own palm.

Quinn didn't even think twice about answering that statement, knowing that actions spoke louder than words most of the time. Tilting her head to the side, she covered Rachel's mouth with her, fully pressing the brunette into the strong door behind her as their lips hungrily moved together, giving into their inner desires. Rachel's hands moved to the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her more into her as she leaned her head on the opposite side, meeting Quinn's mouth with more demand as their kisses escalated.

"Come inside with me…" Quinn pulled her mouth back, needing a moment to regain her breath.

"I don't know…god, Quinn. I don't know If I'll be able to control myself." Rachel's hands cupped her face, pushing herself on her tiptoes, to join their lips back together. After having had Quinn's lips, she couldn't keep herself away any longer.

"We can cuddle or just talk. I just want to hold you, more comfortably." Quinn's forehead dropped against hers, breathing raggedly against her mouth.

"Yes, I think I need to sit down." Rachel held onto her for support, making it more difficult for her to open the main door, but once she got it opened she was lifted off the floor and carried inside, as their mouths found their way back to each other again.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Your room is different from what I had imagined." Rachel's head was tilted to the side, exposing her neck for Quinn to keep her sweet assault on. The blonde's mouth was pressing hotly against her pulse, alternating soft bites to long strokes of her tongue against the offended skin, while her hand moved along her side and down her back.

"You imagined my room?" Quinn couldn't help the smirk. She pulled back from the girl's neck and dropped another kiss on her mouth, tugging at her bottom lip.

"Stop it, perv." Rachel slid her arms around her neck and pushed the blonde on her back, hovering her. "You know what I meant." Leaning down, she tilted her head to the side and pressed her mouth down, parting her lips enough to run the tip of her tongue over her closed mouth.

"You are a hell of a kisser." Quinn whimpered against her lips, feeling her tongue brush over hers inside her mouth. Her fingers slid down Rachel's arched back, grabbing onto her hips to steady her and keep their lower bodies still apart, not wanting to lose her full control over her desires.

"You are not bad yourself." The brunette chuckled and kissed one more time, lingering a little longer before scooting lower to rest her head against her chest, hearing her steady beat under her ear.

"What time do you need to be home?" Long fingers traded through her chocolate locks, tugging at the headband holding it together and throwing it aside. The hair was now free to cascade down her shoulders and tickle her neck, as she kept on caressing it slowly.

"Whenever I want." Rachel sighed happily and scooted even closer to the taller woman, palm pressed against her flat stomach. "It's surprising, you know?" She whispered softly and kissed the skin above Quinn's chest, feeling it quicken under her.

"What?" Quinn whispered and tilted her chin upwards, so that she could claim that mouth with hers for another slow and long kiss.

"That we never met before. We attended High School here and we both joined school clubs. Your best friend was part of Vocal Adrenalines and of the football team, it's just odd." Rachel whispered against the blonde's mouth, stealing gentle kisses as she spoke. "I wish we had met before…"

"I wish that too, but you can't change the past." Quinn rolled them over and cradled her head with her arms, with her fingers caressing her forehead and tracing the contour of her face. "This is what really matters." She lowered her head and pressed another kiss against her mouth, closing eyes when Rachel's hand grabbed onto the back of her neck, to keep her in place when their lips parted and their tongues met. "Spend the night?" Pulling back, she kissed along the flushed cheeks and the closed eyelids beneath her, hands locking against the mattress.

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed and just tilted her head to the side, giving the girl more space to kiss the skin behind her ear, one of her weakest spots.

"No funny business, I promise. We barely went on a date, Rach." The blonde traced the shell of her ear with her mouth, breathing against it as her hips lowered on the bed, trying to calm the throbbing in her lower regions. "I just don't want you to leave. Not yet."

"Mm. I can stay a bit more, I guess." She locked her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her mouth back on hers, rolling them back over so she could take her rightful position on top.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"So, you look happy." Dave propped himself down on the pool chair, reclining back with his sunglasses perched on his nose. "It's been a while." He looked over at the blonde, who was tanning on her back, beside him. The weather was hot and nothing was better than taking advantage of the comfortable and huge pool in the Fabrays' backyard. Just the two of them.

"I am a happy person." Quinn snorted and raised the aviators off her eyes, giving him a stern glare.

"Bullshit, Q-bear. I am not saying that to hurt you or something, I am just stating a fact. You took the breakup with that bitch too hard, she didn't deserve your sadness." Dave shrugged and stretched slowly, moaning lightly when his bones popped back in their places. Stupid football injuries.

"You never liked her, but you are probably right." The blonde sighed and crossed her ankles, curling and uncurling her toes. Her gaze moved across from her, in the living room, where she could see Rachel sitting with her mother, for her vocal lesson.

"So, that's why you are so happy huh?" Dave smirked and winked at his friend. "I always thought she was too good for that dumbass. Good job, Q-bear!" He held his palm up, but Quinn scoffed, leaving him hanging. "C'mon! Gimme five!"

"Are you five? Jeez, Dave." She reached by her side, grabbing her glass of iced tea and sipped half of it, partially relieving herself from the scorching heat. "So, that Hudson guy was a huge idiot back in high school too?"

"The biggest tool. He acted like the best football player in town, but he was such a poor excuse of a quarterback. Guess that's why McKinley never won a Championship." He smirked proudly. "He was also in Glee, but your girl there was way out of his league. She was meant for great things, my friend."

"What happened?" Quinn turned towards the guy, with clear interest in hearing the rest of the story out.

"I think it's not my story to tell, but last thing I heard was that long distance hadn't worked out. Can you imagine someone like Hudson in New York?" He sighed and sat up, watching the brunette exit from house and walk over to them. "The Fox is on the move. I repeat, the Fox is on the move." Covering his ear and mouth, he smirked at his friend who just laughed at his antics.

"You watch too many TV Shows, Dave." Quinn sat up, lifting her glasses over her head so that she could lock her eyes with the brunette, without any barrier between them. "Hey, you. You're done with my mom?" She lowered her feet on the floor and made room for the brunette, on her chair.

"Yes, she is pretty excited for the contest. I have a good feeling about it." Rachel sat down, facing Dave, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the girl's mouth. "You'll come with us?" She cupped her cheek and dropped another kiss on her mouth, trying to keep it as simple as possible, given their audience.

"Of course, when is it?" Quinn pulled her to lie down against her, with her back to her chest and their arms locked together, over the brunette's stomach. Her lips brushed along her ear, kissing it softly. "Dave you in?" She looked over at her friend, who stared at them with a knowing smile.

"I might have to go back to New York a bit earlier, Q-bear. But if I am still here, I'll be happy to go with you." He nodded and grabbed the phone, from his pocket, as it started ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this." He smiled at the lock screen and stood up, walking back in the house to take it.

"The contest is, in two weeks, on the 14th of August, in Cleveland." Rachel tilted her head back, looking up at the blonde who nodded and kissed her softly, lingering a little longer. "When are you going back to New York?"

"I need to be there by the first week of September." She sighed against her mouth, nuzzling their noses together. "You could come with me. You know New York and we-"

"And do what? Play the housewife again? I can't just tag along and live your life, Quinn." Rachel pulled out of her embrace, sitting up with her back to the blonde.

"I am not asking you to stay home and be a housewife, Rach. I would never ask you that." Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, sending her glasses to the floor, having forgotten to have them on. "You could go back to school. I am sure NYADA would take you back in or maybe you could audition for a play."

"I can't just drop everything and follow you to New York, it's what Finn did and look where we ended up." She stood up, walking to the edge of the pool and staring ahead of her.

"I am not Finn." Quinn stood behind her and rested her hand on her quivering shoulders. "And you are not him, either. I am not trying to force you into a life you don't want, Rachel. I just…well I just don't want this to come to an end, because I am going back to New York."

"I don't want this to end either, Quinn." Rachel turned around and stepped into the girl's space, head tucked where her shoulder and neck met. "Let's live this now, we'll think about our options when the moment comes, okay?"

"Okay." She wrapped her bicep around her head, kissing her forehead softly. Both failed to notice Dave standing by the window, watching them with sad eyes.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Hey." Quinn stood on the Berry's porch, holding a bottle of red wine and some gardenias in the other hand. Even if the brunette had asked her not to worry about dinner, since she was her guest, she couldn't really get there empty handed. "These are for you." She stretched her arm, the one with the flowers, and smiled at the brunette's reaction.

"You shouldn't have." A full smile had blossomed on the girl's face, not even remembering the last time she had gotten flowers. "Please, come in." Moving aside, Rachel held the door open and waited for the blonde to step inside, before locking it behind them.

"It smells good." The blonde looked around and then back at the brunette, who was still smiling. "My mom would be proud, if I learnt to cook like this." She chuckled and took few steps closer, enough to lean down and cover the brunette's mouth with hers, for the gentlest of the kisses. "Hi." With her eyes still shut, she whispered in Rachel's mouth, stealing another kiss.

"Hey you." Her free arm circled the back of Quinn's head, lowering her head further down so that she could kiss her harder and longer, making both whimpers when oxygen became an issue. "These are my favorite flowers." Pecking her, she tugged her towards the kitchen, to find an appropriate vase for them.

"I'm glad you like." Quinn leaned against the counter, watching the other girl move around in the kitchen and sit the vase in the middle of the kitchen table. "Do you need a hand?" She walked to sink and quickly washed her hands, wiping them on the kitchen towel.

"Can you get that bottle open? The corkscrew is in the second cabinet." Rachel walked to the murmuring stoves. She uncovered the smaller pan and stirred the boiling sauce, adding a bit of salt and pepper to it. Then, she moved to the adjacent stove, dropping the spaghetti in the hot water and checking the cooking time on the back of the box.

"You shouldn't have gotten through all this for me, we could have gotten pizzas." Quinn poured some wine in the two glasses and brought it with her, handing her one and clicking them together. "Cheers." She smiled and took a short sip, letting the taste invade her mouth and dance on her tongue.

"This is so good. Where did you get this from?" Rachel drank slowly, savoring the rich texture. It was definitely not one of those cheap wines she got at the store.

"My father's collection. He won't mind that." Quinn sat her glass down and moved to stand behind the brunette, hands on her hips and lips pressed against her the back of her neck. "You smell like lavender." She muttered, mostly to herself, and trailed her lips along the skin of her shoulder, only to move up behind her ear to take her earlobe in her mouth.

"You are distracting me." Rachel's hands held onto the marble counter, bending slightly forward to accommodate to Quinn's body pressing against her. "Never distract the chef." She whimpered and turned her head, enough to catch those tempting lips with hers.

"Oops." Quinn smirked. Her hand cupped the brunette's cheek, holding her in place as they kissed at the very odd angle. Her mouth disclosed, welcoming her velvet tongue against hers, to taste the girl's peculiar flavour mixed with the wine they had been drinking.

"Go take a seat." The timer rang loudly, breaking their embrace. Rachel leaned in just to savour Quinn's lips for one more time and then turned towards the kitchen stove. She drained the pasta and dropped it in the sauce pan, mixing it up with two spoons.

"Nice shoes." Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the girl's frame from where she sat. That view was spectacular. Those high heels did nothing but accentuate Rachel's legs, that seemed like going for miles and disappeared under a black skirt. To complete the whole outfit, Rachel had picked a sleeveless top, now shielded by the cooking apron.

"Beautiful but uncomfortable. My feet are killing me." Rachel sat two full plates on the table, taking a seat on Quinn's left side.

"Take them off, then." Quinn knew that fashion meant sacrifice, but no one said they had to go through that discomfort for a simple dinner.

"But…" Rachel looked away from the girl's face, not wanting to see any disappointment or pity. She was supposed to dress up. It was what Finn had always wanted from her, even if, in the end, it led to nowhere.

"You don't have to dress up for me or anyone else. Only if you feel like doing so." The blonde scooted back in the chair and lifted her legs in her lap, gently taking the heels off and rubbing her sore calves. "There, all better." She dropped her feet back on the floor and poured them another glass of wine.

"It's so impolite of me to go barefoot, with guests. Let me go grab another pair of shoes." Rachel went to stand up, but Quinn just held onto her hand, stopping her.

"Easy to solve that." She leaned under the table and slipped her flats off, wiggling her toes against the hardwood floor. "All better, I prefer this anyway." She bumped her bare foot against Rachel's, making the girl giggle.

"You are crazy." Rachel leaned across the table and kissed her softly, feeling more at ease now that the score had been evened out.

"You are beautiful." Quinn cupped her face with both her palms, kissing her slowly. "Now, let's eat this delicious food, before it gets too cold." She pulled back and dug her fork into the pasta, mixing it one more time before taking a bite.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, here a new update! keep leaving your comments!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The wine bottle was sitting, half empty, on the coffee table with their empty glasses on each side; after dinner, the evening had moved in a more comfortable seat, in front of a movie that was playing without being watched at all. The two women were lying on the Berry's ample couch, legs entwined and arms around each other as their mouths fought a battle for a dominance, with no winner or losers. Rachel's right hand held onto the back of Quinn's head, moving her head as their tongues dueled and met halfway, still tasting of the homemade chocolate cake she had prepared. Her left hand, instead, had slipped under the hem of her t-shirt, scratching along her defined abs and making them both moan, in pleasure.

"Oh damn, Rach." Quinn breathed raggedly against her lips. Her arms tightened around Rachel's head and waist, pulling her flushed against her front. She fought the urge to just roll her hips into her, trying to relieve the throbbing in her pants and compression boxers.

"Are you complaining?" Rachel smirked. Her lips were now latched on the base of her neck, sucking on that pale skin enough to watch it turn darker.

"God no." The blonde tugged her head back up and crashed their lips together, once again. It was a hard and demanding kiss, with bruised lips, battling tongues and nipping teeth. She needed to stop before she lost control, but she really couldn't. it was too hard to stay away from those luscious lips.

Rachel could feel the effect she was having on Quinn. She could feel it pressed against the apex of her thighs. She could feel that, which made her own southern regions throb in pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to provide herself with some friction, but it was not really helping. She was wet. Wetter than those times trying to have a baby with her ex-husband. Wetter than the first times she had sex with him. As Quinn's lips trailed along her neck and her hand caressed her side, below her breast, she couldn't help but wonder what she really expected from her. She was not experienced, not like those girls the blonde probably had before her. What if she was bad? What if all the amazing attraction and connection between them was ruined by her bad skills in bed? She had no really comparisons to make. She had Finn. Only Finn.

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn bumped their noses together, visibly relaxed than few moments before. "We can put the movie back on and watch it for real." She tucked few strands her ear, kissing her softly.

"How many women have you slept with?" Rachel blurted out, not really filtering the question. She hadn't meant to ask her question, that way. "I mean…you are probably experienced and I am not. Gosh, Quinn. I don't know what to do. I am not adventurous, nor excel in the art of sex. I have been with the one man and we've been together for the past 9 years of my life. We didn't do that often and it was not as spectacular as I had always read about. It was mediocre and just vanilla." She nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck, who chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "Don't laugh." She swatted the girl's chest and sighed into her neck, breathing slowly.

"Forgive me but vanilla? really?" Quinn chuckled and pulled back, nudging the girl's head back so she could stare into her chocolate eyes. "No one refers to their sexual experiences as vanilla, not anymore at least." She kissed her eyebrows and then down to the tip of her nose. "I don't care about your experience, Rach. You could be a nun or a master of sex and it'd be the same. All that matters is that if and when we reach that step, you'll be satisfied, happy and comfortable with what we do."

"But what if you won't like what I do? I don't know anything about this." Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's calves, brushing her bare toes against the fabric of her jeans.

"There's nothing to teach or learn. It's just a matter of experiencing it together." Quinn tilted her head back and kissed her softly, trying to reassure her. "Plus, practice makes it better." She smirked and sucked on her bottom lip, earning a low whimper from the other girl.

"Well, if it can help. I have no gag reflex." She whispered softly, watching Quinn's eyes darken with pure lust.

"You shouldn't say those things and expect me not to react to it." Quinn growled and attacked her mouth with hers, rolling them over so she could lie on top of Rachel, between her parted legs. Her body lowered fully against the girl below, molding their fronts together.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel moaned louder, rolling her hips upwards to grind herself against the hard bulge into the front of the blonde's jeans. "You are hard." She gripped her face with her palms, staring up at her and breathing with an open mouth, while their hips canted together, both trying to relieve some of the tension pooled there.

"You have no idea." Quinn's head dropped on the couch. She was so sweaty, she could feel her shirt glued to her back and her jeans tighten around her thighs. "We should stop, before we skip all the steps tonight." She panted in the brunette's ear, who just nodded and moved more against her. She was so close to just lower her pants and slide herself into the heat coming from Rachel, who was now scratching her back and had her legs wrapped around her hips.

"Maybe we should skip them." Rachel tugged her head off her shoulder and crashed their lips together, for a hard and hot kiss. Her lips searched for Quinn's ones, sucking and nipping at them. Her hips moved quicker against the blonde's front, feeling an unfamiliar coil in her stomach and her toes curl. She was so damn close. So close that she could almost see white behind her lids. So close…

**DING DONG**

**But then her doorbell rang.**

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Quinn dropped her head against Rachel's shoulder, who was equally frustrated for the interruption.

"Tell me about it." Rachel ran a hand through her tousled hair, trying to tame her wild hair. "I need to get the door. It could be my Dad; he tends to forget his keys." She patted the girl's back and sat up, with Quinn's help, once she had rolled off her.

"Perfect timing." She groaned and stood up, untucking her shirt from her pants to hide the visible bulge on the front. "Let me help." She moved into the shorter girl's space, running her fingers through her hair and wiping the fading lipstick stain on her cheek and jaw. "All better." She smirked and leaned down to kiss her softly. "One for the road."

"Two." Rachel stretched on her tiptoes and kissed her one more time, holding onto the blonde's shoulders for support. "Don't go anywhere." She pecked her one more time before walking away, heading to the main door to open it.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Finn? What the hell are you doing here?" Seeing her former husband was even more effective than a cold shower. Anger had replaced any trace of excitement from her. She could only see red.

"I wanted to talk, are your dads home?" He tried to look past her, but she held the door in place, blocking the path.

"What do you want, Finn?" She stood firmly on her feet, arms crossed over her chest and with a resolute look on her face. She hoped it'd be more than enough to block any attempt of reconciliation or of entering her house.

"Talk. Clear the air and discuss about the divorce thing." He sighed, running a hand against the back of his head. "I don't want this marriage to end, Rachel. Why do you want to give up on us?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? You didn't think twice about our marriage, when you cheated on me behind my back. Hadn't I caught you in the act, we'd be still living a damn lie." She threw her hands up in surrender. "Are you that dense? You cheated on me. You broke our vows!"

"It was just a mistake; they didn't mean anything to me. I love you and only you." He tried to take her hand but she just took a step back, pulling away from him. "I can change, give me another second chance."

"I only hear empty words, Finn. I don't believe you anymore." Rachel stole a glance behind herself, catching Quinn's eyes with hers, as she hovered in the living room's doorway and gave her enough strength to go on. "I don't think I'll ever be able to live with someone who betrayed me for months."

"It was just a mistake. You wanted a child so much and it didn't work out. I needed an escape. I promise I'll be better and we can try again. I want a family with you." He smiled softly, with that same dopey smile that used to make her heart melt.

"I want a family too, Finn, but not with you." She reached behind herself and grabbed a folder from the table by the door, handing it to him. "I need you to return these papers, double signed."

"What are these?" He opened the folder and read the first document, very quickly. "Are you fucking serious? I am not signing these divorce papers. I am not going to give up, so easily." He took two steps forward, towering the brunette with his full height. "You won't get a single penny from me. You got this?"

"Sign those papers, Finn, or we'll end up discussing it with our lawyers." She stood tall, despite the obvious height disadvantage.

"Lawyers? You got yourself a lawyer? Who is this dude?" Finn tried to step closer, but froze midway seeing another figure standing behind his ex-wife.

"That would be me, Mr. Hudson." Quinn rested her hand against the door, fingers locked with the brunette's out of the guy's sight. "I'd suggest to take those papers and sign them now, under amicable circumstances, before we move this in front of a judge who won't take your verbal harassment lightly. You really don't want Mrs. Berry to press charges against you, correct?" She smirked at his reaction. He had paled and was frowning, trying to put the pieces together. "Sign those papers and have them returned to Mrs. Berry by Monday morning."

"You don't tell me what to do, bitch! This is my wife!" He tried to step into the opened doorway, but Quinn closed it hard on his foot. "My foot! Fucking bitch!" He pounded against the door, but both locks had been safely put in place.

"Are you okay?" Quinn pulled the brunette in her arms, kissing her nose and lips tenderly.

"Yes. I wasn't aware that Law students could have clients." Rachel smirked and bumped her nose against Quinn's, who chuckled and just kissed her again, more playfully.

"They don't, but he doesn't know that." She chuckled and leaned down, lifting the brunette off the floor to take her back to the living room to cuddle in front of the movie, trying to watch it this time.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn had just emerged from a long shower, after a tiring but useful jogging in the park followed by some push-ups and crunches. She was wearing loose board shorts – just in case she'd want to dive into the pool, later on – and was toweling her hair, wearing a white wife beater that was tight around her midsection and showed off her toned abdomen. She knew it was one of her main physical strengthx. All the girls she had been with made sure to worship them and she particularly loved when Rachel scratched or touched her abs, as they kissed.

Grabbing her phone, she dropped on her back on her bed and scrolled through the last texts from Rachel, that made her both smile and flush with some embarrassment. Since that night at her place, things were quickly escalating and some of their conversations had taken a bolder undertone. Sexting was not something she was really accustomed to, but it was a new territory she was definitely willing to explore with the brunette.

"I surely hope that smirk is for me, Miss Fabray." A familiar voice startled Quinn, who dropped her phone in her lap, out of surprise.

"Jesus, Rach. Way to give a girl a scare." She held her hand against her chest, feeling her quickened heartbeat slow down. "What are you doing here? I thought weekends were your days off." She sat up and beckoned the brunette closer, who dropped her sandals by the door and crawled on the bed, taking her usual place in the girl's lap.

"I just wanted to see you, is that wrong?" Rachel settled comfortably in the blonde's lap, knees each side of her outstretched thighs and hands cupping her neck and locking behind it.

"Oh baby, you can come see me whenever you want. Even in the middle of the night." Quinn's hands landed on her hips, holding her safely in place when their mouths met for a slow and sensual kiss.

"Say it again?" Rachel smiled dreamily. She loved the sound of that nickname on her mouth. She loved that raspy and affectionate tone addressing her with so much fondness.

"That you can come see me whenever you want?" The blonde sucked on her bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth. Sitting up against the headboard, she drew the brunette even closer until their fronts pressed together, through her wife beater and her thin sundress.

"No, before that." Rachel whimpered and pushed Quinn's head back, taking her own turn to trail her lips along her strong jawline and move her palms down the front of her shirt, feeling those abs tense under her touch.

"Baby…" Quinn moaned, fully aware of the nickname that had involuntarily escaped her lips. She was not really a fan of those terms of endearment, but when she was really into someone, they felt like a natural expression of her feelings. "I am sorry, I shouldn't-"

"You should." The singer pulled at the hem of the wife beater and lifted it over Quinn's head, licking her lips at the sight of those perky breasts bouncing back against her torso and her abs flexing, shining lightly under the sunrays coming through the window. "Oh god, you are so sexy."

"I feel underdressed here." Quinn reached behind her back and tugged the zip of her dress down. She used her hands to gently lower the straps down her shoulders and arms, revealing her bronzed skin and her rounded breasts, encased by a black and strapless bra. "Somehow better." She smirked and dipped her hands in the front of the dress, gripping the girl from the hips.

Rachel chuckled and undid the front clasp of her bra, throwing it aside. "Now, we are even." She leaned forward and fully pressed her front against Quinn's. Both couldn't help the moans escaping their kissing mouths, at the feeling of their bare breasts brush and slide together. Their nipples – now erect and rock hard – rubbed and bumped slowly, making their lower bodies grind together, with pleasure.

"You are gonna make me combust." Quinn moaned in Rachel's mouth, kissing her more desperately as her boxers grew tighter and wetter by the minute. She needed to take control. She needed control, now. With the last ounce of self-control, she had in herself, she rolled them over and pushed the brunette on her back, against her bedspread and pillows.

"Quinn." Rachel moaned at the sight in front of her. Quinn was hovering her, breathing hard and with eyes that were undressing her completely. She felt so exposed under her lustful eyes, that she should almost fear what could come next; but she was not. She was so excited and eager to find out what the blonde had in store for her. She wanted her so much and she could feel how much that feeling was returned, with the same passion.

"Rachel, you are so beautiful." Quinn leaned down and kissed her hard. She kissed her with everything she had. She kissed her hard and held her against the bed, cradling her head with her forearms as her body flattened against the brunette's, making it impossible for anything – even a thin paper – to pass through.

"Oh god, Quinn." The brunette's head tilted back, against the mattress. Her hips bucked up, meeting the girl's thrusts from above, while her feet moved either against the bed or locked around Quinn's bare calves, pressing and urging her closer. She needed to be naked. She needed Quinn to be naked.

"We should stop." Quinn's mouth was now trailing along her front, licking at the light sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her tongue was licking along her sternum and even lower, tracing the lines of her equally toned abdomen.

"Don't stop, please don't you dare to stop." Rachel moaned hard, arching into the girl's touch. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She was pretty sure her panties were ruined and her thighs were covered in the evidence of her arousal. She wanted Quinn against her. Inside her.

"You taste so damn good." Quinn's lips were wrapped around her left nipple. Her face was pressed hotly against her whole breast, as her mouth eagerly sucked on her perky nub. Her left hand, instead, was palming the other unattended breast, rolling and pinching the other nipple in time with the thrusts of her tongue against its twin.

"Oh fucking god." Rachel's back arched off the bed, meeting Quinn's mouth. Her hands gripped that golden mane, gripping it not too hard as her hips ground against her flat abdomen. The front of her dress had raised and the only barrier left between them was a thin cotton layer, completely soaked through. She was just few seconds away from ripping it off her, so she could grind freely against those washboards abs.

"You are so wet; I can smell it from here." Quinn pulled from her chest and breathed hard, inhaling the strong musky scent coming from Rachel's intimacy. "Can I taste you?" She licked her lips and brushed the tip of her nose against the elastic of her panties, making the brunette shiver under her.

"You don't have to. You could just…well, I want you to be pleased too." Rachel looked away embarrassed. The only time Finn had attempted oral sex on her, he had pulled away with disgust and just stuck to the traditional way, ending too soon for her to even be satisfied.

"I want to please you." Quinn winked at her and proceeded with dragging her dress and panties down her legs and to the floor. She dropped on her four over the brunette, taking a few moments to collect herself and to admire the brunette in all her naked glory. "Oh god, I am going to have a heart attack." She licked her lips and trailed her eyes along every inch of Rachel's body, making sure to memorize every dip and every valley, before meeting her gaze. She noticed the evident blush on Rachel's cheeks and the way her hands were gripping the sheets, unsure whether to cover herself or not. "Hey." Quinn moved back up her body and just laid herself down, covering her body with hers.

"Hey." Rachel whispered and looked away, trying to fight the urge to just get redressed or cover herself with the bedsheet. How could she even dare to compete with someone as gorgeous as Quinn? She was not that toned. She was not even that fit when she was younger.

"Look at me." The blonde moved her head to the side, with her cheek against the pillow so she could face Rachel. "We don't have to do anything you are not ready for, okay?" She leaned in, kissing the brunette's lightly trembling lips. "Do you want me to fetch your dress or something else to wear?" She cupped her face, brushing her thumb over her cheek.

"No, do you want me to get dressed?" Rachel closed her eyes, feeling Quinn's lips kiss her gently and her thumb stroke along her cheek and jaw.

"If I could, I'd keep you naked in my bed 24/7." Quinn kissed her eyes and rested their foreheads together, breathing against her parted mouth. "You are so beautiful. My Venus." She whispered and lowered her lips on Rachel's, who could only relax and respond to the touch with the same tenderness.

"Take your shorts off?" Rachel's hand tugged at the waistband of her shorts, making Quinn pull back and look uncertain, this time. "Nothing is going to change, I just want to feel all of you against me." She whispered and kissed Quinn, hands cupping her face to hold her closer.

"Okay." Quinn nodded and lifted her hips enough to kick her shorts aside, freeing her stiff member that bounced back against her stomach and the bed.

"Oh my, you are big." Rachel couldn't help the comment. She hadn't seen many other guys to compare it with, but she was definitely bigger than Finn. And probably than Puck too – not like she had seen it, but she had heard too many stories about it. "So big." Her hand moved between their bodies, touching the sensitive member around its base, that twitched involuntarily against her.

"Damn, baby." Quinn's face buried into the pillow. She almost bit onto the fabric of its pillowcase, as her hips moved against the brunette's hand, which was massaging her slowly and getting acquainted with her length. "You're going to…"

"To what?" Rachel spread her legs and nudged against the blonde's hips, tugging her back where she was before they got fully naked. Even if they didn't end up going all the way, she wanted to feel their bodies move together as they kissed like horny teens, experimenting and fooling around for the first times.

"To make me ruin my stud status." Quinn settled back on top of the brunette, no barriers left between them, with her arms cradling her head as she hovered her. "You are really so beautiful." She lost her playful smirk and just smiled down at the other woman, who returned the smile and leaned up to kiss her gently.

"You are beautiful too." Rachel's hands trailed along her muscular back, while her thighs closed around her narrow hips, holding her in place. "I don't know if…I don't know if I'm ready to…"

"It's fine, I don't want to rush anything." Quinn nudged her nose against hers and just dropped butterfly kisses on her lips, feeling them returned. "We can just stay like this and kiss, ok baby?" She whispered against Rachel's mouth who nodded and let herself relax in the blonde's embrace, simply content of basking in her warmth.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

They kissed for what felt like hours. Time had slipped so easily through their fingers, they had not even noticed dusk replacing the full daylight and permeating the sky with its warm orange light. They had turned every phone on mute and just rolled around, exchanging soft kisses and tender caresses. True to their statements, they hadn't gone further than deeper kisses and more sensual touches, just to get better acquainted with each other's bodies under the sheets. Neither of them felt the need to go further, despite the initial thirst and need to relieve the ache pooled between their legs.

Quinn was the first to stir. Her arm closed around Rachel's head and her lips blindly found her forehead, kissing the skin where the hair started. They had fallen asleep so comfortably and naturally. She couldn't even exactly pinpoint who succumbed to Morpheus first, but as long as she woke up with Rachel there, in her arms, she couldn't care less. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of the brunette curled against her front, head tucked under her chin and her free hand under her cheek. She could feel the familiar tingles in her fingers, from having stayed in the same position for longer than usual, but she was not really too worried about it.

She leaned over the girl's shoulder and took a look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 5:30PM. They had overslept past lunch time and the early afternoon. It'd be very easy to lie back down and cuddle back into the warm brunette, but her stomach was starting to growl and she had no clue whether her mother was due to be back soon or not.

"Mm, Quinn?" Rachel muttered. Her cheek rubbed against the back of Quinn's numb hand and her free arm stretched, making sure her companion was still there and hadn't left her in bed, all alone.

"I'm here, baby." Quinn settled back down, tucking her hair back to reveal her sleepy eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the different light in the room. "HI." Quinn rested her head beside Rachel's, at her eye level, so that their faces could be just few inches apart.

"Hi." Rachel smiled and covered her mouth with her palm, not wanting to push her away with her morning – well, afternoon – breath.

"You don't have a bad breath." Quinn swatted her hand away and closed the remaining distance between their lips, kissing her gently. "Mmhh, still so good." She whispered with a smile and pulled the blanket around their shoulders, feeling a bit colder.

"You are biased." Rachel rolled on her stomach and draped an arm behind Quinn's back, pulling her even closer as her face nuzzled into her chest, between her bare breasts.

"You are cute." Quinn dropped a kiss against her forehead and traced imaginary shapes on the skin of her lower back, just above the curve of her perfect ass. "We skipped lunch." She tilted her head to the side, kissing the angle of Rachel's mouth, that turned up in a smile.

"We had better things to do, don't you think?" Rolling on her back, she took her time to stretch like a cat and give the blonde a full show of her naked body.

"Oh definitely, yes." Quinn slipped back on top of her, falling into the familiar spot between her parted thighs. "You are trying to keep me in bed with you, huh?" She made herself comfortable and pressed their fronts together, knowing Rachel could feel how aroused she was.

"Is it working?" Rachel smirked, looking down at her erect appendage brushing against her inner thigh. Closing her legs around her hips, she trailed her heels along the back of Quinn's thighs and up against her ass, pushing their hips together.

"Don't tempt me, Rach." Quinn fought against her devil side, which was suggesting to just slide herself in and pound the brunette in the mattress, screwing her brains out like no one else before.

"Why's that, Lucy?" Rachel sat up and wrapped her body around Quinn's, holding onto her shoulder and waist with both her arms and legs. She knew she was playing with the fire, but she had no really fear of being burnt.

"Because I might have to show you what happens, when you play with fire." Quinn rolled her hips, bumping the head of her member against the underside of Rachel's clit, making the brunette moan in pleasure. "You like it huh?" She lowered her lips against the brunette's mouth, who was now panting slowly and trying to get more of that, but the blonde's hips pulled back when she tried to push. "You have no idea how good I'd fill you." She nipped at her bottom lip, rolling her hips forward enough to drag it between her wet folds, feeling her juices coat her.

"Oh god, Quinn. Please…" Rachel cried and scratched the back of her neck, trying to feel more of her against her wet folds and hard nub.

"Oh look at the time, I better start making dinner." Quinn took a glimpse of the alarm clock and kissed the brunette hard, before slipping out of her embrace and walking to the en-suite bathroom. "I heard that cold showers are the best remedy for burns!" With that said she disappeared inside the bathroom, just in time to avoid the shoe hitting the side of the door.

"I hate you so much, Quinn Fabray." Rachel fell back against the bed and groaned in frustration.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Dinner was delicious, who taught you to cook like that?" Rachel reclined back against the blonde, hand rubbing her full stomach and face nuzzled into her neck.

"I asked my mom some tips about vegan cuisine. Guess it is not really that different from regular food, just healthier." Quinn turned her face and leaned down to kiss her softly, relaxing against the arm of the couch where they laid on. She grabbed the remote and scrolled through some Netflix titles, finding a suitable comedy to put in the background as they cuddled together.

"Well, it was exquisite." She smiled and wrapped Quinn's arms around her, playing with her fingers slowly.

"I aim to please." Quinn rested her head sideways on the arm of the couch, staring at the TV Screen as Rachel scooted lower and leaned her head back against her, settling in her arms.

"Tell me something about you…" Rachel whispered softly. Her foot brushed against the blonde's one, toes curling and legs entwined under the thin blanket, draped over their lower bodies.

"What do you want to know?" She brushed her lips against Rachel's head, kissing her shell. "Oh, I almost forgot. Are you free Tuesday night?"

"I think so, why do you ask?" Rachel tilted her head back, staring up at the blonde who smiled and kissed her gently.

"My Dad's Law Firm is throwing a big celebratory event, for their 10th year. Being the Founder's daughter, I am requested to be there, but I can bring a guest and I'd like to invite you." Quinn lifted their hands to her mouth and kissed Rachel's knuckles. "I don't want to put any pressure on you. Since we haven't exactly established the nature of this relationship, so we can go as friends."

"Do you want to go as friends?" Rachel rolled in the blonde's embrace and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"No, I don't…" Quinn sighed and nuzzled her cheek against her palm, closing her eyes softly. "But with the divorce and Finn. What if people start talking about this? What if it spreads around town? Lima is such a small town"

"Let them talk. I don't care about their opinion. I just want to show off my sexy girl." Rachel leaned up, kissing her slowly and holding onto the back of her head. "Quinn, do you want to be my girlfriend?" She whispered softly against her mouth, earning the blonde's smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Quinn kissed her a little bit harder, opening her mouth enough to slide her tongue in Rachel's mouth and move it against hers. Her hand slid up Rachel's front, under her borrowed t-shirt, to cup her bare breast and pinch her nipple, that made the brunette whimper and arch into her touch.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel arched more, feeling her nipple being tugged and pinched between Quinn's nimble fingers. Her hips pushed down, pressing against Quinn's crotch and grinding against the bulge forming under her sweatpants.

"Now that I'll introduce you as my girlfriend, don't get scared of getting questioned at the party, ok?" Quinn nipped at the brunette's lip, sucking it gently as her hand fully covered her breast.

"As in answering your mom's questions? I believe I can handle Judy." Rachel moaned and reached for Quinn's hand, holding on her wrist to move her fingers to her other breast.

"My mom won't be at the party." Quinn pinched her nipple a little bit harder, earning another soft whimper from the girl on top of her, who was grinding herself faster against her front. She was so stiff. The front of her sweatpants was probably stained with the evidence of her arousal. "I am talking about meeting my Dad."

"Your Dad?" Rachel stopped her movements and looked up at the blonde, with a worried look. "I never saw your Dad before! What if he doesn't like me? Oh god, Tuesday is so close and I don't have anything to wear. We need to go shopping, Quinn!" She sat up, completely forgetting what they were doing until then and looked at the blonde, who wore a frustrated look.

"Baby, it's Sunday evening. We can't go shopping now. I'll take you shopping tomorrow, okay?" The blonde tried to tug the brunette back in her arms, but she was too worried to relax.

"I can't make a bad impression on him, what if he doesn't like me?" Rachel stood up, pacing back and forth by the couch. "Quinn, you should have warned me." She grabbed a pillow and hit the blonde with it, starting with her legs and then her stomach.

"And made you worry even more? My Dad is not an easy man, not even with his own family. Don't worry okay?" She stood up and gathered the erratic brunette in her arms, kissing her head reassuringly as they stood in the middle of her living room. "If it helps, he never liked my girlfriends." She chuckled and tried to kiss Rachel, but she was pushed away.

"That doesn't help at all, Quinn!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "How many girlfriends are we talking about huh?"

"Baby, don't be jealous. Look at me." Quinn cupped her face and stared down into her eyes. "We will get a nice dress for you to wear, so that everyone will see what I see whenever you walk into a room."

"And what's that?" Rachel kissed Quinn's scarred palm.

"That you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I couldn't be luckier to have you by my side, on Tuesday night and any other day or night." Quinn smiled, bringing their lips together for a soft and gentle kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! **

CHAPTER 6

Rachel felt out of her comfort zone. She felt uncomfortable, surrounded by all these successful people with their partners or plus ones, even if she wore one a very pretty and expensive dress and she had walked in with Quinn beside her. Maybe it felt even worse, being with the daughter of the eldest partner, whose surname was written on a golden plate right in front of her. She should have never let Quinn convince her in accompanying her, she had nothing better to offer.

"You are fine, baby. Just relax." Quinn's voice had just snapped her out of her internal freak out, as a crystal glass of champagne was in her face, for her to take.

"I feel like nothing compared to these people, Quinn. I am not the right person to stand by your side, not tonight and nor ever." Rachel took the glass and rubbed her bare arms slowly, feeling strangely cold despite it being summer.

"You shouldn't feel less or inferior to anyone in this room, Rach. Just because you don't have a college degree yet, it doesn't mean you are not worthy." Quinn stood in front of the brunette, stroking her arms slowly and kissing her forehead with tenderness. "Most of the people here either got here by luck or because someone else moved things around for them." She eyed the familiar faces in the room, recognizing most of them and having seen right through them, for years. "I am here because of my surname, nothing else." She looked down at the brunette with a sad smile.

"You are talented, Quinn. Your dad wouldn't have required your presence here, if he didn't think you didn't deserve it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek back, holding onto her scarred hand. For some reason, whenever she touched that mark on the girl's palm, she felt closer to her. As if she could reach something under the surface, something within Quinn.

"And I wanted you here, with me." Quinn smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on her mouth, feeling the brunette smile against her lips. She tugged her towards the temporary stage, as a familiar blonde man – in his Tom Ford's suit – reached the microphone with his half empty glass of champagne. The crowd turned to face the stage, quieting down to give him all the attention he needed, for his short speech.

"Firstly, I would like to personally thank you for attending and celebrating this small accomplishment with us. 10 years went by and our firm is growing stronger, day by day, because of your constant support and hard work. So, my colleagues and mostly my friends, I would like to sincerely raise this glass in your honor." Russell raised his glass high and clapped slowly, as his gray eyes scanned the crowd. "As some of you may know, our firm is expanding and exploring new businesses and new markets. We know the future won't wait for us and when the time is right, we will all be asked to pass the torch to the youngest generations. That's why I am happy to announce our newest talent program, aimed to speed up the career growth of our Associates in Junior Partners." His eyes settled on his daughter, who was staring back up at him with an interested gaze. "I believe I held you all hostages for long enough, please go back to the party and enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you." He downed the rest of his drink and walked off stage, sitting the glass on an empty tray passing by.

Quinn was the first to approach him, despite the other managing partners or business affiliates who wanted to get a word with the infamous Russell Fabray. Once she stood in front of him, his eyes filled with a slightly different light and his lips quirked up in a short smile. "Father." Quinn shook his hand quickly.

"Lucy. I am very pleased to see you here tonight." Russell nodded, taking notice of the dress she was wearing. That black dress, under the matching jacket, empowered her; just like a Fabray would be expected to look like.

"I couldn't really miss it, it's important for the firm." She nodded and looked over her shoulder, squeezing Rachel's hand as she tugged her to stand beside her, in front of her Father. "I would like you to meet Rachel Barbra Berry." She smiled warmly at the petite brunette, who unlocked their fingers, to shake Russel's outstretched hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Rachel felt under scrutiny. She knew Russell was taking notice of every small detail, trying to mentally level her and compare to his own daughter.

"Likewise, Miss Berry." Russell released her hand and grabbed three glasses from the nearest tray, handing one each and keeping one for himself. "So, Miss Berry, are you in the Law business?" He took slow sips, his eyes switching back and forth between this woman and his daughter, who had moved closer and now held her hand, between them.

"I am not, Mr. Fabray. I am more into the Arts and Music world." Rachel looked up at the blonde, who smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand.

"An artist huh? That's refreshing, compared to the many generations who pursued Law in our family." Russell smirked. "Where did you and my daughter meet?"

"Lima. Rachel is Mom's vocal coach." Quinn stepped in, knowing that smirk. He was challenging her girlfriend, albeit very subtly.

"What a casualty. Berry, you say? I knew that surname was familiar." Russell finished his glass and sat it down on a table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you by chance the only daughter of Leroy and Hiram Berry?"

"That's right, do you know my parents?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, surprised of the connection.

"Leroy has been one of our first clients, of course I know him. Your parents must have been very proud of your talent, Miss Berry. They kept on talking about your future as Broadway star. It is a very peculiar hobby of yours to coach my ex-wife, though." He chuckled. "Is New York that challenging?"

"Dad, stop it. Rachel doesn't owe you any explanation." Quinn stepped in. She had enough of his undertones.

"I was just merely asking, Lucy. An adult should learn how to take accountability of their own choices, don't you agree Miss Berry?" He turned to the silent brunette, who nodded and looked away. "I must return to my guests, please enjoy the rest of the evening." He kissed the blonde's forehead and walked away.

"We should have never come here, I apologize on his behalf." Quinn took the brunette by the hand and led her to a more secluded corner, where they could have some privacy away from the curious eyes.

"He is right, Quinn. He wants what's best for you and I am not." Rachel pulled out of her grip and sighed. "What are you doing with me, Quinn? I am just a summer fling. When the season is over, you'll go back to New York and you'll be a successful young woman. You don't need a burden to keep you from achieving your goals."

"You are solely mistaken if you think this is a summer fling, for me." Quinn tried to take her hands but the brunette just pulled back. "I don't want this to end. I would take you with me, if you wanted but I don't want to make you feel obligated. I wish you came to New York for me but, mostly, for yourself."

"I gave up on New York, long time ago." She whispered to herself, but given their proximity Quinn had heard her well.

"You could always give it a second chance, Rach. I don't want to pressure you." Quinn stepped closer and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I want this to go on. I want us to be together when the summer is over. Okay?" She leaned down to brush their lips together.

"Quinn?" A slender brunette stood behind the blonde, having caught her in the crowd and conversing with her father.

"Marley?" Quinn pulled back from Rachel, turning around with a surprised frown. "What…What are you doing here?" She stood in between the two brunettes, not knowing what to do. Was she supposed to hug her?

"Marley Rose, pleased to meet you." Marley outstretched her hand for Rachel to take, bypassing the stunned blonde. "Quinn must have forgotten her manners, after a couple of drinks."

"Rachel Berry, likewise." Rachel took her hand for a quick shake, before looking up at the obviously uncomfortable blonde. Her hand reached for Quinn's, who took it and held it firmly as they stood in front of the other brunette. "So, how do you know each other?" She looked between the two women, not oblivious to the thick air surrounding them.

"We are…old friends." Quinn stumbled on her words, rubbing the back of her neck. "Marley and I attended Carmel High, she was the captain of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yeah, we were friends." Marley stared back into Quinn's eyes, smiling sadly. Friendship had been there, but it was definitely not the only thing. Her eyes lingered on her frame, taking in every detail and burning it into her mind.

"Oh." Rachel knew that stare. She knew it too well and she definitely took notice of the way Quinn looked away or avoided meeting Marley's lingering eyes.

"I'll get us a refill, Rach" Quinn took their empty glasses and walked toward the bar, after a light kiss on the shorter brunette's cheek, barely meeting the other brunette's eyes. She really couldn't stay there any longer.

"Rachel Berry? You mean the girl from McKinley High?" Marley followed Quinn with her eyes and then returned her gaze on the other brunette, who had just done the same. "You had a spectacular voice, we were all envious of your talent." She confessed honestly, taking slow sips from her glass.

"I knew you looked familiar." Rachel clasped her hands in front of her, quickly scanning the crowd for the familiar blonde but she was nowhere in sight. "We were both in New York and Chicago, for the choir competitions. Your choreographies and group performances were so meticulous."

"But you managed to beat us, during our senior year. You deserved it though." Marley smiled and let her eyes linger on the blonde, who was standing by the window and staring out. "You've been together for long?" She said calmly, despite the pang in her chest.

"No, we have not." Rachel looked at Quinn's back, not really knowing what to feel about the whole situation. Was Quinn just searching for her ex in any woman she crossed path with? Was she just one of the other girls? Or was she more? "You?"

"Almost two years. But it is not my story to tell." Marley shook her head and set her glass down. "It was very nice meeting you, Rachel. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night." With that said, she turned on her designer heels and walked away, not without throwing one last glance at the blonde.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn had returned by Rachel's side, for the rest of their short evening, the air between had turned for the worst and an uncomfortable silence had surrounded them. They had exchanged pleasantries with some of the other guests, but not for too long. Rachel had suggested to catch a cab to take her home, but Quinn had insisted in accompanying her, taking advantage of her departure to leave herself.

They were still driving towards Lima. The party was just outside Columbus, so there were some more miles ahead, separating them from their hometown. Quinn was holding onto the steering with both hands. She was focused and concentrated on the road ahead, but her mind was probably still back to the events occurred during the party. She hadn't thought about Marley in ages, yet there she was, like a blast from the past that hit her full force and left her breathless.

"So you and Marley were together during high school?" Rachel's voice broke Quinn's train of thoughts. Her voice was soft and unsure, almost trembling.

"Yeah. More or less two years." Quinn sighed and rested her head back against the seat, relaxing her grip around the steering wheel. "Did she tell you that?"

"I saw the way she stared at you, Quinn." Rachel dropped her head against the window, staring out in the darkness. Her hands were balled into fists, against the fabric of her new dress.

"Which way?" Quinn threw a quick glance at her companion, hoping to catch her eyes in the dim lit car. The lights from the other cars and her own barely provided enough visibility to stare at Rachel's silhouette.

"Intimately, Quinn. She stared at you, with fondness and sadness and…" Rachel sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "What happened between you and her? Why did you break up?"

"We got into different colleges. Long distance was not an option and we didn't want to hold each other back, so we mutually agreed to break up." Quinn slowed down at a cross-road and took a quick around, before proceeding to the right following the GPS directions. "I haven't talked to her in years, I didn't know she was back."

"Do you still love her?" Rachel turned towards the blonde, who sighed and shook her head in the dark. She couldn't see her eyes and that pained her. Quinn's eyes were the perfect mirror of her emotions. They were so brutally honest that she was almost scared of getting lost into them.

"No, I don't. She was a big part of my life and probably, my first love…but things changed. We moved on and I don't hold onto those feelings any longer." Quinn sighed at the sight of the "Welcome to Lima" sign. "I hope you believe that, Rach…"

"It's hard to, Quinn." Rachel looked back out, curling on herself as she watched the familiar houses and street lamps pass by, as they approached her neighborhood.

"I am not playing you, Rachel. Why can't you see I am serious about this? About us?" Quinn stopped in front of the brunette's house, turning the car off. She dropped her hands in her lap and looked over at the brunette, slumped in her seat with her forehead pressed against the window.

"Because you are a successful young woman, who is expected to take the reins of the family business and I am just a divorcee, who wasted years in a hopeless marriage. I had plans and I gave up on them, too easily. You should be with someone who is not just a disappointment!" With that said, she slipped out of the car and walked up the front door, without even looking back nor giving the blonde time to chase after her. Quinn just sat there, stunned and staring after the brunette, who had disappeared from her sight.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn hadn't heard from Rachel for a couple of days, now. The brunette had obviously found excuses not to go over to their house for the vocal lessons, asking Judy to meet somewhere else. Somewhere away from Quinn. Texts were not answered and calls were not returned, so the blonde was really at loss. She had hoped to run into the brunette at the Lima Bean, where she used to meet Kurt, but luck hadn't been on her side. So, she sat there with an almost empty cup of coffee and a plate of untouched pancakes in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" Another familiar voice broke Quinn out of her thoughts. What were the chances of running into her ex twice in the same week, after years of silence?

"No, it is not taken." Quinn leaned into the couch behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side to take a better look at her ex. "Are you following me or something?"

"Your ego is still that big, huh?" Marley called the waitress over and got herself a cup of coffee with a shot of almond milk. "It is just a coincidence, Fabray." She thanked the middle aged woman and took a long sip.

"You know my opinion on coincidences, Rose." Quinn leaned forward, resting her weight on her elbows. "What brought you to Russell's party? You never liked him, so it was surprising to see you there."

"I never liked the way he made you feel, Quinn. I don't know what he is going to be like, as a boss." Marley mimicked her stance and rested her hand on the table, fingers mere inches away from the blonde's ones.

"Your boss? Did you apply to the Associate Program?" Quinn ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. "I thought you hated the idea of Law School!"

"Things change, Quinn. I am not trying to mess with your life, by applying to your Dad's firm. I sent my resume to many other firms, but I got into this and it will look great on my CV." Marley sighed in frustration. "Nothing is always about you, Quinn."

"Oh right, so how am I supposed to behave around you huh? Ignore you like nothing happened between us?" Quinn shook her head and looked out of the store window, trying to focus on anything else. Anything but the frustrating brunette across from her.

"I am not asking you to ignore our past, just to leave it there." Marley reached for her hand, across the table, and held it firmly in her own. "I know I lost my chances with you."

"Yes you did." Quinn pulled her hand back and stared back at the brunette, with sadness in her eyes. "I would have done anything for you, if you had only asked me to. Long distance or hell, I would have given up on Yale, for you." She chuckled sadly, with a trembling voice. "I loved you so damn much."

"I know and I loved you too much to let you sacrifice your future for me." Marley wiped the tears running down her cheek, not even trying to hide them from the blonde.

"I have to go. I can't stay." Quinn gathered her things and walked toward the exit, when Marley grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her.

"Can we be friends? I miss you, Quinn." Marley looked up at the blonde, who sighed and looked away.

"I can't, not right now. But let me think about it…" Quinn pulled away and slipped out of her grasp, walking out of the coffee shop.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The incessant sound of the doorbell woke Rachel up. She had dozed off on her living room couch, after another restless night spent thinking about Quinn. She hadn't seen nor returned any of the blonde's messages since the party, needing to clear her mind and accept her jealousy towards Marley and what she meant for the blonde. She knew everyone had a past and she needed to accept Quinn's one, but how could she even compete with Marley? She was everything she used and could have been.

She fixed her hair, checking herself in the mirror, before walking up the front door, still half asleep. She opened it and stood in the doorway, surprised to see Quinn standing on the other side, with her hands on her knees breathing hard. She was slightly sweaty and had flushed cheeks, but she couldn't look more beautiful to her.

"What happened to you?" Rachel's worries kicked in. She helped the blonde inside and into the kitchen, where she sat her down in one of the chairs with a glass of tap water in front of her.

"I needed to see you." Quinn breathed hard and closed her eyes, resisting the urge of throwing up. Her car was still outside the Lima Bean, with a dead battery. She had not even thought about asking for help, she just ran all the way to Rachel's house, ignoring all the protests from her body. "I thought I was in shape, but I am obviously wrong."

"Where is your car? You shouldn't have walked all the way here, from your house." Rachel hovered around the blonde. She wanted to just sink in her lap and hold her tightly, but she stopped herself from doing it.

"Outside the Lima Bean." Quinn downed the glass and pressed it against her forehead, having regained most of the control over her body. She sat it down and looked up at the brunette, who was as breathtaking as usual even in a tank top and jeans shorts.

"The Lima Bean is on the other side of Lima, what's wrong with you?" Rachel walked to the sink, to get her another glass of water, with her back to the blonde.

"I needed to see you. I couldn't handle this silence, any longer." She stood up and walked up to the brunette, hands each side of her on the counter and her front pressing into her back. "We are already fighting against time, so I don't want to waste any minute away from you." She dropped her forehead against the back of the brunette's head, who relaxed in her arms and let Quinn hold her.

"I missed you too." Rachel turned around and slipped her arms around Quinn's waist, finding her usual spot against her shoulder. Their height difference was a little more accentuated by her being barefoot, but it was still perfect to her.

"I ran into Marley, today." She held the brunette a little tighter, feeling her tense. "I stand by what I said in the car, Rach. I am no longer in love with her." She pulled back and rested their foreheads together, needing to stare down into her eyes. "We might end up working together but there is nothing left between us. I moved on from her, long time ago." She nuzzled her nose against Rachel's, who sighed and gripped the back of her damp shirt even harder. "I have feelings for you, but not because you remind me of her." She whispered softly. "You two have things in common, but you are nothing like her. I love you for who you are and please, stop saying you are a disappointment."

"Do you love me?" Rachel pulled back, just to look up into Quinn's eyes.

"I…" Quinn wasn't meant to let it slip, but she couldn't really help her feelings. "I love you, yes. I have loved you for a long time." She sighed and dropped her hands from around the brunette's hips. "Don't feel obligated to say it back. I shouldn't pressure you with the divorce thing." She went to step back, but Rachel pulled her back in, by her hips, so they were pressed against the counter, once again.

"The papers were here, after I came back from the party." Rachel's hands trailed up the girl torso and locked behind her neck, feeling some of the tension loosen under her touch. "It's done, I am free now." She stood on her bare tiptoes and brushed her lips against Quinn's parted mouth, who was now smiling with hope.

"Congratulations." She lifted the brunette off the floor and sat her on the kitchen counter, standing between her thighs. "Do you want to go out and celebrate?" She brushed her lips against Rachel's, who shook her head and cupped her face between her palms.

"What about staying in and celebrate, just the two of us?" Rachel smirked knowingly and pulled the blonde in a hard kiss, squealing as she was lifted off the counter and carried upstairs, in her room.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"You shouldn't have bothered with taking me out, Q-bear. We will hang out back in NYC." Dave nudged his friend and leaned against the bar counter, sipping from his lukewarm beer.

"I know, but I feel somehow guilty for not having spent so much time together." Quinn sat on the bar stool, watching her whiskey circle around in her glass, as the ice melted for the heat. She downed it in one gulp and asked the bartender for a refill, for both.

"Don't ever worry about it, you had other priorities." Dave smirked and kissed her forehead softly. "Speaking of, where is your better half?" He looked around the club, expecting to see the short brunette somewhere.

"She was picking Kurt up. They are on their way." Quinn stood straighter, trying to spot her girlfriend. There were not too many people, but there were enough blocking her view of the entrance.

"There they are." It took Dave's height to finally spot the duo. His eyes met Kurt's, who was now smiling brightly and tugging his shorter friend along, so they could reach their companions for the night. "Hey you two." Dave smirked and leaned down to peck the boy on his lips, to greet him.

"Hey you." Kurt rested his hand against his broad chest, stroking the skin above his heart through the thin shirt he was wearing. Leaning against his front, he managed to place an order and get himself a gin tonic.

On Dave's other side, Quinn had pulled her own girlfriend in her arms and was now sharing soft and brief kisses with her, leaning against the bar counter behind her back. Her hands were firmly placed on her hip and on the small of her back, making sure the other patrons were aware of their bond and wouldn't try anything. "You look gorgeous, Rach." She could barely tear her lips away from her, but she had to hold her back not wanting to give people a free show.

"You don't look bad yourself, Quinn." Rachel giggled and grabbed Quinn's drink, finishing with a disgusted face. "That's so heavy, how can you drink it?" She sat the glass down and perched herself on the girl's lap, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of her nose.

"I am used to the taste. Whiskey is not for everyone." Quinn's arm rested around her waist, holding her in place and just nodded towards the bartender, to get two more drinks for them. "So, ready for the contest in two days?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at the brunette, who was smiling at her.

"Very. Your mom is so excited." Rachel took the tall glass and waited for everyone to have theirs, before raising it in a toast. "To Dave and a safe trip back to New York!" She raised the glass and felt the others clink it with hers, before they all took a long sip.

"Who wants to dance?" Kurt clapped his hands and dragged the taller guy to the dance floor, finding a comfortable spot. Quinn chuckled from her seat. She knew her best friend had two left feet, but he was trying so hard to follow Kurt's steps.

"Don't be rude." Rachel whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe and waking her other friend, in her lower regions.

"I am not; I am just amused." Quinn's arms locked around her waist, holding her in place. She smelled so good, that she felt inebriated and almost drunk. She knew it wasn't the alcohol, but just Rachel and her effect on her. "Do you want to dance?" She looked up at the brunette, who nodded enthusiastically and jumped off her lap, waiting for her to stand up before dragging her through the crowd, just behind Dave and Kurt.

Rachel's arms locked around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer as they danced to the familiar upbeat song, like anyone else around them. Their hips rolled together and their hands ran along their backs or landed on their sides, finding a common rhythm that was just theirs. The brunette could feel the effect she had on Quinn, whenever she rolled her hips forward. She felt it there. Pulsing and hard against her thighs. She felt so wanted and desired, that her mind was foggy. Too many years had gone by, since she had felt so wanted by someone. Turning around in Quinn's arms, she made sure to press her backside against her groin while their locked hands moved down the front of her dress, landing against the hem of her short dress.

"You are driving me crazy, you know that?" Quinn's voice was raspy and so low. Rachel could feel her clit throb against the fabric of her panties, wishing it was Quinn's hand stroking it slowly, as she whispered sexy words in her ear.

"I know, you are doing the same to me." Rachel's head tilted back, resting against the blonde's shoulder. Her lips hovered her lobe, flicking it slowly as their hips moved more frantically together, following the escalating rhythm of the song.

"I need to be alone with you." Quinn spun them around and dragged her through the mess of dancing bodies, blindly searching for an escape. Quinn didn't know the club that well, plus the darkness and the hormones were not helping her. She pushed anonymous people to the side, cutting queues until she finally stood in front of the emergency exit and pulled it open, breathing in the fresh air of the evening.

"Quinn, what-" Rachel found herself pressed into the nearest wall. Her words died on Quinn's lips, who was kissing her with everything she had and even more. Their bodies pressed hard against the rough wall, making her bare shoulders scratch lightly against it, but she really could care less when the blonde was kissing her so hungrily.

"I am sorry baby, I just…god you are so gorgeous, Rach." Quinn breathed hard. Her lips swollen and her eyes clouded with lust. Her hands had moved down Rachel's back to her ass, holding onto it so that their hips could press together, slightly grinding through the fabric of the clothes they were wearing.

"Never apologize for a kiss like that." Rachel's hands locked around her neck, digging into the skin where her hair started. "You make me feel so wanted and so beautiful." She whispered and kissed the blonde slowly, leaning heavily on her, who was now bracing herself against the wall with her left hand.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are mine." Quinn buried her head into her exposed neck. Her teeth scraped along her pulse, sucking and licking it slowly as her front pinned the brunette back into the wall.

"I am yours." Rachel tilted her head back, breathing hard. Her hands slipped under the hem of Quinn's shirt, scratching along her flexing abs. Her left leg raised off the floor and locked itself around the blonde's hip, holding her close as their movements became even more frantic.

"I want to take you so bad, right here. Right now." Quinn was breathing raggedly. Her right hand had slipped under the hem of the brunette's dress and was travelling up her thigh, to cup her butt-cheek. She squeezed the firm flesh with her palm and slipped her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, who mewled in pleasure and fumbled with her belt and zip. "Wait, wait…" Quinn stopped Rachel from undoing her pants and dropped her forehead against hers, licking her pouting lips.

"Don't you want me?" Rachel pouted playfully, trying to hide the sadness. Had Quinn changed her mind? Maybe she did something wrong.

"I want you, Rach. But I don't want our first time to happen behind some club, surrounded by trashcans and the smell of piss." Quinn leaned into the brunette and lowered her lips against hers, kissing her slowly. "I want to take it slowly and explore every inch of your body, without rushing it because someone can catch us."

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel's arms locked around the girl's neck, dropping her forehead against hers as their lips met for a series of short but full kisses. They could barely keep their mouths parted.

"I could push your panties aside and fuck you against this wall, but I don't want this to be a quick fuck." She gulped and nuzzled her nose against the brunette's, who held her breath in anticipation. "I want to make love to you, Rachel."

"I want to make love to you too, Quinn…" Rachel's hands pulled her head down, kissing her hard and losing herself completely in her strong embrace.


	8. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and review! Thanks!**

CHAPTER 7

"Mrs. Fabray, you shouldn't have taken care of my room too. I can pay for my part." Rachel stood in the lobby of the hotel, with a pink suitcase at her feet and a bag draped over her shoulder. The drive to Columbus hadn't been too tiring, but she had the time to relax in the passenger seat while Quinn drove them there, in Judy's SUV.

"Oh hush, dear. How many time have I told you to call me Judy? Mrs. Fabray is my mother-in-law and I'd rather not think about her, right now." Her Louis Vuitton matching bag and suitcases were surrounding the blonde woman, who was sitting on the comfortable couch while Quinn checked them in.

"Alright. We have Room 301 and room 302. The concierge confirmed they are right across from each other." Quinn gave one key to Rachel, smiling as their fingers touched and slipped the other one in the front pocket of her jeans. "Shall we check the rooms out?" She shouldered her bag and took both Judy and Rachel's suitcases, rolling them towards the elevator.

"You don't have to carry that, Quinn." Rachel tried to take it from her, but Quinn ignored her and led them inside the elevator, leaning against the wall as it slowly took them up to their floor.

"Here we are." Quinn checked the numbers on the door, rolling both suitcases behind herself as the two other women followed close behind. "This is your room, Rach." She placed the suitcase in front of it and then turned toward her mother. "This is ours, Mom." She swiped the key in the lock and waited for it to become green, before opening the door.

"To think about it, dear. Why don't you girls bunk together?" Judy rolled her suitcase inside and leaned against the doorway, staring at the younger women with a knowing smile. "I am sure you are going to stay up longer and you know I need my beauty sleep, without interruptions." She grinned.

"Oh well, are you sure?" Quinn tried to play coy, but she couldn't really be happier than spending the next two nights with Rachel. "Is that going to be a problem with you, Rach? I can find another room." She turned to the brunette.

"Of course not, we can squeeze in my bed." Rachel stepped inside her own room and held the door open for Quinn, who handed her mother the key. "What time do you want to meet for dinner, Judy?"

"Let's say 6.30 PM?" Judy waved to them and closed the door, after receiving a nod from them both.

"So, we can squeeze in your bed?" Quinn closed the door with her foot and sauntered towards the brunette, who was leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk.

"I had to play the game, didn't I? Or maybe you prefer sleeping with your mom and then sneak out in the middle of the night?" Rachel gripped her by the hips and leaned up to kiss her softly, sighing into her mouth.

"I like the idea of sleeping with you, so much better." Quinn lifted her off the floor and carried her further in the room, exploring it together.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Minutes slipped away as they made out in one of the armchairs, wrapped in each other's arms, with hands mapping every curve through the clothes and lips barely parting, if only to take some oxygen in. Although, when Quinn had started suppressing her yawns in her girlfriend's mouth, Rachel had just pulled back and slipped out of her lap, pushing her towards their en-suite bathroom for a quick but rejuvenating shower to clean the car smell off her and relax. Quinn had attempted to pull her in the shower with her, but Rachel had fought the temptation and taken the time to quickly check in with her Dads about her whereabouts. When Quinn had emerged from the steamy room, wearing the hotel robe and toweling her hair, she mentally kicked herself for not having taken advantage of the blonde's invitation.

"Seeing something you like?" Quinn smirked and sauntered over to where she stood. The towel slipped around her neck and her robe got loose enough for Rachel to take an appreciative look at her girlfriend's toned frame.

"Maybe." Rachel's forefinger trailed along her collarbone, following the path left by a drop of water that was inching lower, until it disappeared in the girl's bellybutton.

"You should have joined me in the shower, we could have saved water." Quinn's fingers expertly undid her skirt, letting it pool around Rachel's feet that kicked it to the side. "Or maybe you could just skip it and get in bed with me." She leaned down to nuzzle along the singer's neck, who whimpered and fisted her wet hair, holding her in place.

"I am not that easy." Rachel moaned and undid the belt of her robe, to grab onto the blonde's hips with her bare hands.

"I am not saying you are." Quinn kissed along her jaw and dropped on her knees, brushing her lips along the waistband of her now damp panties. "I want to taste you so badly…" She looked up at the brunette, who had to hold onto her shoulders, not to lose her balance and fall onto her ass.

"God, Quinn. Let me shower first…" She couldn't help but sit down on the edge of the bed, with her legs spread and the blonde still on her knees, hotly kissing along her belly and lower abs.

"You smell pretty fine to me." Quinn's hands divested her off her shirt and sweater, leaving her in just her bra and matching panties. "Oh nice…" She smirked at the lace underwear and reached forward, undoing the front clasp of her bra with her teeth.

"What's gotten into you?" Rachel cupped her face and closed her mouth over hers, kissing her hard as her legs wrapped around her waist, tugging her half on top as she reclined back on the foot of the bed.

"I want you…I've wanted you for so long." Quinn whispered in her mouth, crawling between her legs and pressing her wet body against hers, making sure she could feel the affect she had on her, pressing against her damp panties.

"I want you too, Quinn." Rachel held her in place with her legs, kissing her slowly and tugging the robe off, so she could dig her fingers into the small of her back, over her Venus dimples. "Mm." Her whimpers got louder when the blonde started crawling down her front, to fully settle between her spread thighs.

"You smell so good baby." Pushing the lace panties to the side, she dipped her tongue into Rachel's folds, humming in pleasure as her taste filled her mouth and inebriated her senses.

"Oh fucking hell…" Rachel almost threw the blonde off her. She hadn't been touched so intimately in months. Not from someone else, at least.

"Hold on, tiger." The blonde removed the last barrier between their bodies and just slid onto the floor, on her knees, to have a better access to where she wanted it the most. Throwing both legs over her shoulders, she tugged the brunette to the edge of the bed and buried her face between her thighs, latching her lips around the throbbing nub that begged for her attention. "So delicious…" She moaned against Rachel's clit, sucking and tugging it between her lips, as her hands lifted the brunette's hips off the bed to meet her mouth.

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Rachel bucked her hips up into Quinn's face, trying to feel her velvet tongue more against her. Her foot dug into the girl's shoulder blade, holding her closer as her hand fisted her golden locks. "Don't stop." She moaned and reached for the blonde's hand with her free one, covering one of her breasts with it.

"Not planning to." Quinn looked up at the brunette. It was a sight that was literally taking her breath away. Rachel was sprawled and panting because of her. Because of her touch. Because of her desire. Her member was throbbing hard, but her pleasure could always come later, what really mattered now was Rachel's pleasure.

"Lick me again, baby. Please." Rachel tugged her face back between her legs, while she took Quinn's hand to her lips, sucking on her forefinger.

"Your mouth is going to kill me." Quinn felt her balls ache at the feeling of that mouth expertly sucking on her fingertip. If she sucked her fingers like that, she could only imagine what she could do to her cock. She pushed her mouth back against Rachel's core and dipped her tongue even lower, sliding into her tight hole that wrapped her in a hot embrace. She could feel the brunette's juices copiously fill her mouth and slide down her throat, as her nose bumped in her clit and made her moan even harder under her.

"Oh I am so close…" Rachel half sat up on her elbows, watching Quinn devour her like someone who has been on a diet for so long. She didn't know how long it had been for the blonde, but she couldn't care less when she was receiving probably the best oral in her whole life. She couldn't even compare it to what had happened with Finn. She didn't want that thought to cross her mind, not right now nor ever again. The pleasure was coursing through her body like hot lava in her blood. It started from her toes and reached the tip of her hair and went back down.

"Come for me, baby." Quinn's mouth latched back around her clit. Her tongue pushed against it, toying with it as her lips massaged its upper half, feeling the effects of those movements slide down her chin and neck.

"Quinn…Quinn…QUINNN!" Rachel fell back against the bed, with her legs locked around the blonde's head as she came hard. Her abs ached and her hips raised from the mattress, grinding herself against the girl's mouth that was trying to lap every juice flowing out of her, but it was too much for her to succeed. She could feel her walls tighten and loosen around nothing, as her essence slid out of her, running between her thighs and onto the mattress below.

"Oh baby, you came so much…" Quinn pulled back with a satisfied grin. Her lower face was glistening with Rachel's juices while her tongue kept on moving over her lips, trying to lick them clean.

"Your fault." Rachel breathed out. She loosened the grip around the sheets and lifted her palm over her forehead, pushing the hair out of her sweaty face.

"I love you." Quinn settled on her side, with an arm draped over her waist and her lips kissing along her shoulder, making sure she knew she was there with her and hadn't gone anywhere.

"Quinn…" Rachel turned to stare at the blonde, who looked up and cupped her face in her palm.

"Yes baby?" The blonde brushed her thumb along her cheekbone, drawing her closer so she could kiss her gently, sharing her taste with her.

"I love you too." The singer's hand held onto her wrist, keeping it against her cheek as their eyes met softly. "I am sorry it took me longer to say it." She whispered against the girl's mouth, who quirked up in a smile and pressed against hers.

"Don't fret about it, I am just glad you feel the same. I would have waited years, if you had asked me to…" Quinn smiled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much…" Rachel turned on her side and buried her face into her neck, holding onto her shoulders as a sob escaped her, unable to suppress it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Quinn tugged her closer, rocking her gently as more sobs wrecked the brunette's body, who curled against her front and held onto her for dear life. "Baby…"

"Just hold me please…" Rachel couldn't help the tears nor the sudden sadness taking over her. She was not able to give herself answers, so she couldn't really explain it to Quinn who could only wrap her arms tighter around her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Alright everybody, we are done for today. Be here tomorrow after lunch, for the last sound check before the contest." The music director clapped and walked up the aisles, towards the exit, while the different contestants grouped together and gathered their things.

"So, how did it go?" Judy walked up to Rachel, who was standing with Quinn in the front row, with a bottle of water in her hand.

"You did great, Judy. I believe the song choice is perfect for your voice. Don't forget to breathe, like I taught you to." Rachel hugged the woman and smiled at her, with confidence. She had improved so much since their first lesson.

"Yeah mom, you did great. But I had no doubts about it." Quinn smiled at her mother and then at Rachel, who blushed lightly and looked away. "Do you want to grab some dinner now? I think the hotel one is still open." She quickly checked her phone.

"Actually, dear, I think I am going out with a couple of friends that I made here. Do you mind?" She looked at both girls, who agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, have fun." She grabbed her bag and waved towards two other middle aged women, who greeted her back and waited for her by the end of the row.

"So, it's just you and me. What would you like to eat?" Quinn smiled at the brunette, who walked closer to her and slipped her arms around her neck, to peck her gently.

"I have no clue, maybe we can find some cozy place around here? I'd like to walk some." Rachel shrugged and lifted herself on her tiptoes, to place another kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"We could ask the hotel manager about vegan friendly places nearby, so you won't have to starve yourself." Quinn smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, eyes moving to the empty stage behind them. "I never heard you sing…"

"What?" Rachel chuckled and followed the girl's eyes, feeling a pang in her stomach. The stage still felt like a lover who had broken her heart and left with it.

"Would you sing for me?" Quinn nuzzled her ear with her nose, holding her a little tighter. "There's no one else here, I am sure they wouldn't mind."

"I don't think I can go up there…" She sighed and looked away from the dim lit stage, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Can we go, please?"

"Oh…" Quinn sighed and nodded. "Yes, let's get out of here." She wrapped her arm around the girl's back and led her down the aisles, not noticing how Rachel looked back at the stage one more time before they left the auditorium.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"You were oddly quiet during dinner; didn't you like it?" Quinn lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room she shared with Rachel. The mood between them had been tense, since her request to hear her sing back in the auditorium, but she didn't think it'd go this far. The brunette had been in her own mind for the whole time, despite her attempts of making small conversations.

"It was quite tasty and the vegan alternatives were plenty." Rachel rolled on her side, keeping the blanket around her waist with her arm, as her eyes landed on the other woman's profile. She knew she had been off and silent, leaving the blonde to lead most of their conversations or even initiate the smallest romantic gestures.

"Good." Quinn sighed and brought her arms under her head, trying to concentrate on the unmoving fan that hovered them both. She needed to stop herself from leaning over and touching the brunette. From pulling her closer and pushing the invisible elephant out of their room.

"I thought I was pregnant…" It was just a tad bit louder than a whisper. Rachel's voice had been so small and light, despite the weight of that confession that Quinn could only compare to a massive stone, hovering the brunette's past. "It was my second year at NYADA and Finn and I were struggling to make it work, but he wasn't made for NY and we all knew it." She tentatively scooted closer, brushing her forehead against the other woman's side who stopped fighting herself and just tugged her in her arms.

"Did you just give up?" Quinn kept on staring at the ceiling, while her hand trailed between Rachel's shoulders in a soothing manner.

"We broke up. He left me while I was sleeping and went back to Lima, but I guess our break wasn't meant to last…" She sniffed against Quinn's shirt and wiped her eyes angrily, still remembering what she had given up onto for love. For a guy who wasn't worthy, in the end. "Life at NYADA was not all sunshine and rainbows. I was special back in Lima but NY was a different thing, there were tons of me battling for that spot. Finn was familiar and safe and known. He was a certainty, while everything else failed me…"

"So, you moved back to Lima." Quinn looked down at the brunette, finding her hand in the dark and holding it against her chest.

"Yes. I thought I was late and I was scared…I had no one in NY. I never had a real friend back in High School, so Finn was the closest thing to one, after my Daddies. We reconnected and we gave it another try." Rachel nuzzled her face into the blonde's chest, feeling her steady heartbeat fill her ears and relax her.

"Were you expecting?" Quinn whispered softly, brushing her lips against her forehead.

"It was just a delay, but I…I couldn't go back and Finn wasn't going to follow me to New York." She sighed and curled against the blonde, who nodded tersely and looked to the side, off into the darkness of the room. Rachel gripped the girl's hand with hers, lacing their fingers together as the thick silence covered them, once again.

"Will you ever consider going back to New York, in the future?" Quinn kept on staring off into space, not ready to see the answer in Rachel's eyes, even though the darkness.

"I don't know. I have no education and I haven't been on a stage for too long…it'd be easier to find a job in Lima, maybe I could go back to McKinley High." Rachel tried to get the blonde to look at her, but she just pulled away and sat up, dangling her legs off the bed. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Do you honestly see a future for us, Rachel? Or is it just a summer fling that helped us getting rid of your husband?" She gripped the sheets and closed her eyes, fighting her tears.

"Why are you being so mean?" Rachel sat up and looked at the blonde's back.

"Answer the question, Rachel." The blonde turned to stare at the brunette. "I don't see a future in Lima for myself, so what is going to happen to us? Will we be friends? Will we be more? Would you want me to move back to Lima and live in a house with a white picket fence, while you coach the McKinley Glee team and I work for my father? Would you move to NY for me?" She stood up and started pacing around the room, muttering mostly to herself.

"Why are you bringing this up now? It's too early." The brunette tried to follow her, while answering those questions in her head. She didn't know what she wanted. She just didn't want another failed relationship, because of their mutual unhappiness.

"God, it's not early. I am leaving in three weeks. What are we going to do then?" The blonde dropped in the armchair by the bed, running her fingers through her hair and in desperate need of a drink. "I am not going to stay in Lima, Rachel. Not right now, at least."

"I know, I am not asking you to stay." Rachel crawled across the bed and sat up on the edge of it, staring at the blonde.

"Come with me…" Quinn stood up, only to kneel in front of the brunette, with her hands on her knees and her face pressed into her chest.

"I can't, Quinn. Not right now." She cupped her face and held it between her palms, kissing her softly. "I can't come with you, but I won't give up on us. I promise you that." She whispered and pulled the blonde to lie back beside her, cradling her head with her arms as she covered her body with hers.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Quinn closed her eyes and gripped the bedspread, fighting the tears back.

"Look at me." Rachel kissed her closed eyelids and bumped their noses together. "Quinn, baby, look at me." She whispered against the blonde's trembling mouth, who complied and opened her eyes. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel." She rested her hands on the brunette's hips and pulled her in for a tight hug. Her face burrowed in her chest and her arms tightened around her back, as her mind tried not to focus on saying goodbye to the woman in her arms. To the woman who had stolen her heart.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Thank you! Thank you, Rachel!" Judy wrapped the brunette in a tight hug, kissing her cheek multiple times before squeezing her back into her arms. "I never imagined I could place in the top 10, let alone land a second place!"

"You did all the hard work up there, Judy. I just pushed you into the right direction." Rachel patted the woman's back and looked back at Quinn, who was watching them with fondness.

"Rachel is right, Mom. You did a great job on the stage." Quinn smiled at them and stepped up behind the brunette, rubbing the small of her back slowly as she was released by the elder blonde. "So, are you free for dinner tonight? It's our last night here and I'd like to take you both out, to celebrate."

"That sounds lovely, dear. I'll go freshen up in my room and meet you both here in about 40 minutes?" Judy grabbed the silver plate and the certificate of attendance, smiling brightly at the sight of her own name engraved it there.

"We'll wait for you in the lobby, Judy." Rachel smiled back at the woman, who walked up the aisles and exited the auditorium with a skip in her step. She was happy for her.

"I hadn't seen my Mom so happy in a while." Quinn circled her waist from behind, kissing her cheek and nuzzling it softly, with the tip of her nose. "Thank you." She whispered and let her turn around in her arms, so she could stare down into her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me." The brunette cupped her face with her palms, brushing a couple of wild strands out of her face. "Quinn, about last night I-"

"Berry, is that you?" both girls broke out of their intimate embrace to stare at a young Latina woman, standing just mere feet away with her arms crossed. "Holy shit, didn't know you had the balls to actually get your mack on with a hottie. Where did you leave that fatty husband of yours?" She smirked and tugged the brunette in a short-lived hug before focusing her attention on the blonde there. "Oh hello…" She eyed her from head to toes, like a succulent piece of meat.

"Not interested." Quinn cut it short and stood by Rachel's side, holding onto her hand. "Who is this woman? A friend of yours?" She looked at the brunette, who shook her head negatively.

"Friends? Bitch, I was popular in High School. Berry was at the bottom of the social ladder." She chuckled and started inspecting her nails, faking her disinterest. "I was HBIC. I was the top dog there. McKinley had no one as good as Santana Lopez walking down the hallways."

"Santana Lopez? You are that infamous cheerleader who got a boob job in junior year? Doesn't surprise me that Carmel kicked your ass at every cheerleader competition." Quinn chuckled and reached for their bags, from the seats. "C'mon Rach, let's get out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere, bitch. I won't let some dumb bimbo disrespect me, you got it?" She walked up into Quinn's space, ready to grab her by the front of her shirt when Rachel pushed her back, standing protectively in front of the blonde.

"Now you listen to me, because I won't repeat myself. I spent years getting over you bullying me because you were too jealous or envious or god know what. You mistreated me and made me feel like I was nothing, but guess what? You are no better than me. If you came here to gloat about some big achievement you have in your sleeve, then go ahead and then get the hell out of my sight. If not, then welcome to everyone else's mediocre world." Rachel waited for a comeback or any snarky comment, but Santana could only stand there, with her jaw half opened. "I thought so…" She turned around towards the stunned blonde and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Let's go meet your mom." She tugged her by the hand and didn't even look back, knowing the past was meant to stay right there. Behind her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn emerged from the en-suite bathroom, she was surprised to find the other woman rolled on her side staring out in the darkness. Dinner with her Mom had gone smoothly and the evening had been less somber than the previous one, despite the short but intense encounter with the feisty Latina. Sighing softly, she slipped under the covers and rolled on her own side, behind the brunette, staring at her silhouette.

"Are you okay, Rach?" She held onto her pillow with both hands, unsure whether to reach out and touch the other woman or just keep it to herself.

"It's funny how a small encounter can just make you revert back to what you used to be and feel, isn't it?" Rachel nuzzled the pillowcase, shivering lightly under the thick duvet. It wasn't because of the temperature of the room. It was because of the memories of her past.

"Do you want another blanket? I can get you one from the closet." Quinn started sitting up, when Rachel rolled over and pressed up in her chest, resting her face below her breasts and draping a leg over hers. "Or I could just hold you..." She smiled down at the brunette and settled back down, resting her cheek against the top of her head.

"I was slushied regularly, almost every day. She enjoyed feeling powerful by pushing the others down." She chuckled and looked up at the blonde, who wore a concerned look. "I felt so unwanted and undeserving for most of my high school."

"Where was Finn? He could have protected you." Quinn leaned down to brush a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, before nuzzling it with her own. "He should have stepped in."

"He was too attached to his popularity. It was either his friends or me and I wasn't going to leave him because he closed both eyes, when his friends bullied me." Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips softly against the blonde's.

"Thanks for defending me, today." Quinn pulled back enough to stare down into her eyes. "It means a lot to me." She smiled and trailed the pad of her thumb along Rachel's lips.

"I love you and I couldn't let her threaten you." Rachel kissed her thumb and then leaned up to cover Quinn's lips with hers, fully lying against her front.

"I love you too, Rach." Quinn rolled them gently over, cradling her head with one arm as the other hand cupped her by her neck. "I am sorry for yesterday…" She rested their foreheads together and settled comfortably between her legs, needing to feel the closest to her.

"I am sorry too." Rachel's hands trailed along the blonde's back, resting lower on it as their legs tangled and their breaths mixed. "The thought of you going back to New York is driving me crazy." She whispered softly as her forehead dropped against the blonde's shoulder. "I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't. My heart is yours." Quinn whispered gently in her ear, kissing it in the process. "I wish you came with me, but I know you can't and I respect that." She kept on whispering in Rachel's ear, feeling the girl's nails dig into her back as she spoke. "I couldn't leave my heart in safer hands, though"

"You mean it?" Rachel nuzzled her nose along her long neck, feeling her pulse quicken under her touch.

"Yes, I have never been so sure in my whole life." Quinn turned her head to stare at Rachel, hoping her eyes would reveal all the sincerity she felt in her own heart.


End file.
